Fighting The Inevitable
by Peanuts
Summary: Jack and Janet see each other after eight years. A lot has changed. Can they be friends again and is there a chance they could be more? The Epilogue has been added. Thanks so very much for reading and reviewing! :-) This story is now COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! :-) I have no idea why I'm venturing back into this venue, but here I am. grin I hope I've learned from the last story and won't make the same mistakes. The idea for this story just came to me. I'll see where it takes me. It's years later in "Three's Company" history when this story takes place. I don't know if that's good or bad. LOL! Anyway, here's the first chapter. I hope you'll enjoy.

Thanks for reading!!

=========================

Fighting The Inevitable  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Exhausted, but satisfied with the day's accomplishments, Janet Wood-Matthews sat down at the kitchen table ready to enjoy her nightly cup of herbal tea. A smile graced her attractive face as she thought about her six-year-old daughter, Taylor Nicole Matthews. Before Janet had tucked her into bed and kissed her goodnight, her precocious daughter had declared that her mommy was beautiful and that "Uncle" Nick loved her.  
  
Janet, shaking her head and running her fingers through her short dark hair, took a sip of the refreshing brew while reflecting on her relationship with Nick Crowley. They had been seeing each other as friends, nothing more. Widowed for the past four years, Janet had just started thinking maybe she was ready to date again. With a thoughtful ear, Nick listened to her as she talked about her concerns and anxieties. Never married at age forty, Nick considered himself a confirmed bachelor. Janet knew that, but at the same time, she couldn't help but to be flattered when he'd told her on more than one occasion that not wanting to be married didn't mean he was foolish enough to give up the opportunity to spend quality time with the prettiest woman he knew.  
  
Alone in her small but cozy kitchen, Janet blushed as she recalled the tone he'd used when he had whispered those words to her. Although not wanting a deeper relationship, she knew they were good for each other. They always had a great time when they were together.  
  
No, Janet thought, as she rinsed her cup in the sink and placed it in the dishwater, being a widow with a child was not how she would have planned her life, and yet, she knew she was one of the fortunate ones.  
  
Ready to turn off the lights and head for her bedroom, she started when the doorbell chimed. Glancing at the clock, she knew Nick wouldn't call on her this late. She peeked out the living room window and saw that her neighbor's porch light was on. She visibly relaxed. Melanie Jacobson worked late. It wasn't unusual for her to ask Janet if she could borrow some milk or juice so she wouldn't have to go to the store in the early morning. Janet lived in what she considered to be a safe neighborhood in Bellevue, Washington, but still, one could never be too safe.  
  
Believing it was Melanie who had rung the bell, Janet unbolted the double lock and opened the door. The teasing she had been about to inflict on her neighbor about needing milk died on her lips when she saw who stood on her doorstep.  
  
"Hello, Janet. I know it's been a long time, but I hope you're happy to see me."  
  
With her eyes widened in shock and her mind reeling, Janet merely stared at the figure, which loomed before her. What could she say? What was he doing here? Why, after eight years and a parting of the ways that did not go well, would he show up, unannounced, on her front porch?  
  
"Happy?" she finally said, relieved to hear her voice sounded strong. "I don't know that I would categorize what I'm feeling as happy. What are you doing here, Jack Tripper, and why did you have to choose this particular time to come back into my life?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! :-) Thanks for your kind reviews to the first chapter. I hope you will like this one, too. Becky, I read your review and yes. You can add this story to your Web page. Thanks for asking!! :-)

Lynn  
  
============================  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jack took it as a good sign when Janet didn't slam the door in his face. After a lengthy silence that stretched like a tight rubber band between them, curiosity got the best of Janet. She had to know why Jack had shown up so unexpectedly at her house. With a small shake of her head as if to indicate she didn't know why she was doing it, she stepped aside to let him enter.  
  
"Thank you," he said sincerely, giving her a half-smile as he tentatively entered her home.  
  
"We have to be quiet," Janet cautioned, while leading him into the kitchen. "My daughter Taylor is asleep."  
  
"That's right," Jack said. "You have a daughter. How's she doing?"  
  
"As well as can be expected under the circumstances. She's very resilient."  
  
"Just like her mom," Jack said.  
  
Janet recognized the soft tone he'd used, and for a fleeting moment, she was transported back to the days when she had shared an apartment with him. Those had been good times for the most part, she acknowledged, but they were over. The three roommates had moved on with their lives, and there would be no looking back.  
  
"Sit down," she said, bringing herself out of her reverie. "Can I make you a cup of coffee or tea?"  
  
"No, thanks. I really just wanted to see you again, Janet."  
  
"Well," she said, flinging her arms out from her sides and giving him a half-grin, "here I am."  
  
"Yes, you are." He took a moment to drink in her loveliness. "You look fantastic."  
  
Growing uneasy with the look in her former roommate and friend's eyes and unwilling to allow herself to feel anything, Janet took a seat across from him and asked the question uppermost on her mind.  
  
"You say you wanted to see me, but what I want to know is why?"  
  
Jack leaned back in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were going to ask me a really tough question," he quipped.  
  
Janet rolled her dark eyes. "I'm serious, Jack. Why are you here?"  
  
"It's simple, really. I've missed you, Janet. I wanted to see you again. And," he added, his words slowing, "whether you want to acknowledge it or not, we do have some unfinished business."  
  
"Not from my standpoint," she argued. "We said everything that needed to be said on our last day in our old apartment. I'm not going down that path with you again."  
  
"Not even if we were to become neighbors?" he asked, a wistful note creeping into his voice.  
  
Janet gave him a quizzical look. "Neighbors? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm thinking of opening up another restaurant. I heard this is a very lucrative area for dining."  
  
"What happened to you living in Europe?" Janet couldn't help but ask.  
  
The thought of Jack taking up residence in her town was too much for her to grasp at the moment.  
  
"I loved Europe," Jack said, with a fondness and respect in his voice. "I'll always be grateful to Angelino for giving me that wonderful opportunity. But my home is in the States, Janet. I still have the Bistro. I'd like to think the time is right to expand."  
  
"To Washington State? Why not open another restaurant in California? L.A. is prime for eating and so is San Francisco. Why here, Jack?"  
  
And why now, she asked herself yet again.  
  
"I told you, I have prospects here. I'm meeting with someone tomorrow who's going to show me his restaurant. We're going to talk business."  
  
"He's thinking of selling?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not sure. If he's not selling his restaurant, he may be able to point me in the right direction."  
  
"I still say Paris was the right direction for you."  
  
"You know why I took Angelino up on his suggestion, Janet," Jack said, his voice low.  
  
She nodded. She knew, but that knowledge didn't make things any easier.  
  
"I wouldn't have gone," he continued, "if I'd thought there was the slightest chance we could have worked things out."  
  
"Stop, Jack, please," she said, abruptly rising from the table. "I said I didn't want to talk about this."  
  
He rose, too, and moved to stand behind her, allowing for a safe distance between them.  
  
"I know, but we need to. Do you know how badly I felt when I heard from Terri that Todd had died? My heart ached for you, Janet. And for Taylor. Did you receive my letters, my condolences? I didn't know what to do, but I had to do something."  
  
Without turning around to face him, she nodded.  
  
"Yes, I received your letters. Thank you. They meant a lot to me."  
  
"When I didn't hear from you, I didn't know what to think. I wanted to call, but Terri said I needed to leave you alone. Against my better judgment, I took her advice. But it's been too long, Janet. Whether or not I open a restaurant in this area, isn't it past time we formed some kind of a truce?"  
  
Janet turned to face him. Tears gathered in her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"We had such a great friendship, Jack, and then we hurt each other something fierce. I'm afraid to let you back into my life. The stakes are a lot higher. I have a daughter to think about now. What if we allow ourselves to form another friendship and end up hurting each other again? Could you live with that? I know I couldn't."  
  
"The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you again, Janet. If I thought that's what would happen, I would have never come here. I think we can be friends again or at least be on speaking terms. Is that a possibility? At all?"  
  
She gave him a rueful smile. "Now, you're asking me to go against my better judgment."  
  
Jack looked at her softening face and knew there was hope for them. "Does that mean you may be willing to give friendship with me another chance?"  
  
"I don't know," Janet said.  
  
Jack heard the uncertainty in her voice and knew her doubts were real. He believed she was not trying to intentionally hurt him.  
  
"I've missed you, Janet. More than I can say."  
  
The sincerity in his heartfelt words was Janet's undoing.  
  
"Oh, Jack," she said, finding herself stepping into his welcoming, outstretched arms. "I've missed you, too. I'd be lying if I said I never think about you because I do. I felt so guilty when Todd died. I thought I was going to lose my mind."  
  
"Why did you feel guilty? Terri told me he died from injuries sustained in an auto accident."  
  
Janet looked up at Jack and gulped back her tears.  
  
"He did, but it was all my fault."  
  
"How can that be? I understood you weren't in the car."  
  
"That's true, I wasn't. But Todd left here in a very angry mood because we had been fighting. His mind clearly wasn't on his driving. Our arguments had been increasing. I'm ashamed to say that our marriage was not a very happy one."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Janet. I really am."  
  
"Thank you. I rushed to the hospital with Taylor when I got the call. All I could do was pray I would get to see him, to talk with him."  
  
"Did you?" Jack asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Janet nodded. "Yes. We got to talk. We got to say good-bye. It's the letter I found afterwards that sent me into a tailspin."  
  
"A letter Todd wrote?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She stepped away from Jack's strong, comforting arms and wiped the dampness from her eyes.  
  
"It's as if Todd knew something bad was going to happen. I wish I'd known the letter existed before he died so we could've discussed it. All I could do was read it and live with the consequences of what he'd written."  
  
Jack waited to see if she would continue with her train of thought. When she did, he listened intently.  
  
"He told me the past year had taught him a lot about me. He understood things about me that had been a mystery to him. He said he thought he could make me love him, but now he understood that he never could. He knew I married him on the rebound. He loved Taylor so much. He thanked me for giving him a daughter. He was never happier than when he was with her. But he wrote that he knew my heart still belonged to someone else and that he'd finally accepted that inevitable truth and that if I ever wanted to leave, he wouldn't try to stop me."  
  
Jack stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and restlessly shuffled his feet. Janet nodded.  
  
"Yes, Jack. Todd knew there was something missing from our marriage. I'd done the best I could, and I thought I loved him. I really thought I'd loved him and that I could make our marriage work and give our child a wonderful life. But he knew it as well as I did. There was a shadow hovering around in our union. A ghost that I could never quite get rid of. Maybe because I didn't really want to. I tried, Jack. I really tried. But you were as real in my marriage as you are standing in front of me now. How, Jack? How can I ever go back to being just friends with you when all I could think about after Todd's senseless death was how differently things would have turned out for all of us if only I had accepted your marriage proposal?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! :-) Thanks for your reviews. Hope you enjoy Chapter 3.

================

Chapter 3  
  
"Mommy, what's wrong?" Taylor asked Janet the next morning at breakfast.  
  
"What?" Janet asked, obviously distracted.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, sweetie," she said, brushing her daughter's dark bangs from her forehead. "Why?"  
  
"'Cause you've been looking at the wall and not eating."  
  
Janet smiled. "You caught me."  
  
"Are you thinkin' about that man who was here last night?"  
  
"Hey," Janet said. Now, her daughter had her attention. "How did you know a man was here?"  
  
"I heard you talkin'. I wanted some water. I thought Uncle Nick was here, but he wasn't Uncle Nick. Who is he, Mommy?"  
  
"His name is Jack Tripper, and I've known him for a very long time."  
  
"I don't like him," Taylor declared.  
  
"Why not?" Janet asked, surprised at her daughter's candor.  
  
"'Cause he made you cry. I like Uncle Nick, Mommy. He never makes you cry. He makes us laugh."  
  
That was true, Janet thought, as she helped her daughter get ready for school. But Nick never made her heartbeat quicken the way one look from Jack could.

====================

When Jack arrived at "The Town Square Diner", he checked his watch and realized he was early for his meeting. He walked into the restaurant and ordered a cup of coffee. Sitting alone at the counter gave him time to reflect on the previous night's conversation with Janet. She hadn't made any promises, but he felt as though there was a good chance she would give friendship with him another try.  
  
If only things had worked out differently the first time, he mused, as his mind wandered back to the apartment they had shared so long ago.  
  
**_Flashback  
_**  
Janet and Terri were sitting on the couch in Apartment 201.  
  
"Things are going well for you and Jack, aren't they?" Terri asked, happy for her friends.  
  
"Yes," Janet acknowledged. "But to be honest, Terri, that kind of scares me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Jack brought up the 'm' word last night."  
  
Terri smiled inwardly. Jack had shared his plans with her. Outwardly, she feigned innocence. "He did? Janet, that's wonderful."  
  
Janet stood up and paced the small living room.  
  
"Is it? I don't know. I don't think either of us is ready for marriage."  
  
"Why not? You have a steady job that you love, and Jack has his restaurant, which is doing quite well."  
  
"I don't know," Janet said again, wringing her hands. "The talk about a possible marriage between us didn't last too long."  
  
Terri stood and faced her friend. "Why not? You and Jack have waited a long time to be together. Why is talking about marriage making you so nervous?"  
  
"I guess because I feel we're not ready. Yes, we took the step to start dating, but everything has been at break neck speed. This just doesn't feel natural to me. I want things between us to slow down."  
  
Terri studied her roommate with concerned eyes. "Janet, what's really going on?"  
  
"What I just told you," she insisted. "It's been a whirlwind romance, Terri, but we still have some major issues to work out."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
Janet swallowed hard before she spoke. "This isn't easy for me to say, and I don't want to put you in the middle, but I have a major issue that hasn't been resolved to my satisfaction. Can I trust Jack? I mean, really trust him?"  
  
"Trust him how?"  
  
Janet looked up at the ceiling and then down at her trembling hands. "With other women. I'm not saying he's cheating on me, but a woman called here the other day. I heard some of the conversation. It made me wonder what's really going on with Jack."  
  
"He told her he wasn't available, right?"  
  
"Eventually," she acknowledged with a discontented sigh. "But I hate that I have to wonder what's really going on with him. It's one of the reasons we had vowed never to get involved in the first place."  
  
"Maybe she was a good friend," Terri tried to reason. "What if you and Jack have a long engagement so you can sort through these kinds of doubts? You'll figure all this out. You and Jack love each other. Shouldn't that be enough?"  
  
"It should be," Janet said, her voice low, "but some times, I have serious doubts that it is."  
  
Terri left a fretting Janet alone in the apartment. She knew Jack was planning to propose to Janet that night. She wanted to warn him about Janet's sullen mood and the concerns she had voiced.  
  
After assuring an uncertain Terri he could handle Janet, no matter what her mood, Jack arrived at the apartment and realized Janet had worked herself into quite a state. Knowing that they'd had tense moments before and had been able to come to an amicable solution, Jack tried to calm Janet down, but she informed him there were a few things they needed to discuss.  
  
They each took a seat on the couch; Jack gave Janet his undivided attention, even though he had made special arrangements at the Bistro so they would have the place to themselves when he proposed. But those plans could wait. His first priority was to address Janet's fears.  
  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking," Janet began. "And while I enjoy being with you, Jack, I have to tell you that I know a woman called here for you and that you weren't exactly in any hurry to end the conversation. I know it's not the first time a woman has called here either."  
  
She hated that she sounded so stiff and unnatural, but she couldn't help it. This was a difficult topic for her to discuss, but she knew she needed to let him know how she felt.  
  
"I told her I was in a committed relationship," Jack defended, even as he knew he could have and should have done a better job of cutting the conversation short.  
  
"Based on what I heard, I think there's some part of you that is not ready for a lifelong commitment," Janet stated.  
  
"Well, what about you, Janet?" The words slipped out before Jack could stop them. "I tried to talk about our future last night, and you cut me off. That phone conversation happened over a week ago. Why is it a problem now? Maybe some part of you doesn't want to be in this relationship either."  
  
"I don't want to be in this relationship," she said, raising her voice, "if it means I constantly have to share you or wonder what you're really thinking and feeling when an old flame calls you."  
  
"You're not sharing me with anybody," Jack countered just as strongly. "You have the noose so tight around my neck, it's a miracle I can breathe."  
  
"Well, fine," Janet said, picking up a pillow from the sofa and throwing it at him. "If that's the way you feel, Jack Tripper, then you don't have to be in this relationship at all!"  
  
Before Jack could respond, Janet had slammed her bedroom door in his face. He tried to apologize and asked her to come out so they could talk more rationally. His repeated requests were met with a stony silence.  
  
Terri arrived home some time later. Jack's assurances that he would be able to smooth things over with Janet had her expecting to see her friend glowing and dying to show off her engagement ring. Instead, she found Jack sitting on the floor with his back against the bedroom door, asking Janet to say something. Anything.  
  
"What's going on?" Terri asked.  
  
Jack jumped up when he saw his roommate.  
  
"Terri, go talk to Janet. We had a fight. She won't come out of her room."  
  
Terri knocked on the door.  
  
"Janet, it's me. Terri. Let me in. Please?"  
  
Janet opened the door slightly to allow her friend to enter. She glared at Jack and then slammed the door again. In total exasperation, Jack pounded his fist on the door and then hopped around as the pain seared through his hand.  
  
"Janet, what is going on?" Terri demanded. "And why are you packing a suitcase?"  
  
"Jack and I had a terrible fight. I can't stay here. I'm going to stay with Cindy tonight. I already called her. She's expecting me."  
  
"So, you and Jack have a disagreement, and you run away? That doesn't sound like you, Janet."  
  
"I just...I can't be here right now, Terri. Don't try to stop me."  
  
"Okay," she said, holding up her hands. "I won't. But what about Jack?"  
  
Janet scowled. "He better not try to stop me."  
  
When Jack knocked on the door again and wanted to know what was going on, Janet grabbed her purse and her suitcase and opened the door to walk out of her bedroom.  
  
"Finally," Jack said, but he stopped when he saw the valise in her hand. "And just where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I'm staying with Cindy tonight. Don't try to stop me, Jack. My mind is made up."  
  
"Stop you?" he said, anger and frustration getting the better of him. "Here, let me open the door for you!"  
  
Janet huffed, but so as not to give him the benefit of the doubt that she was doing something she really didn't want to do, she walked out of Apartment 201 with her head held high.  
  
Terri could only stand next to Jack and shake her head at how irrational her two best friends were acting. What would it take to iron this one out, she thought glumly.  
  
**_End of Flashback  
_**  
The arrival of Frank Wallace ended Jack's retrospection. He shook hands with the owner of the restaurant and then followed him to the back where he had a small but efficient-looking office.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable," the man with the blue-gray eyes and silver hair said. "It's nice to finally meet face to face."  
  
"Yes, it is," Jack agreed. "I like your restaurant, from what I've seen."  
  
"Thanks. I'll give you the grand tour in a little bit. Right now, I want us to get to know each other better. Have you been in town long?"  
  
"No. I arrived late yesterday afternoon."  
  
"So, you haven't seen much of the area."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"A lot of the restaurants cater to a seafood menu."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Any problems with that?"  
  
"No. I like to give the people what they want."  
  
"Sounds good. My son's restaurant is a mile or so from here. He's had success, but he's realized owning and running a restaurant is not what he wants to do. Would you be willing to look at his place?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great. I'll call him and set up a time when we can meet. I have your number at the hotel. Once I've talked to him, his name is Tim Wallace, by the way, I'll let you know."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The gentlemen rose from their chairs and shook hands. After receiving an impressive tour of the excellently run restaurant, Jack decided to walk back to the hotel. It was a crisp, fall day, and Jack wanted to take the time to enjoy it. He also wanted to familiarize himself as much as he could with the area should he decide to purchase a restaurant in the area.  
  
He'd walked three blocks when he spotted a florist shop, "Daffodils and Daisies". Vaguely recalling the name from somewhere in the recesses of his memory, he stepped inside and immediately saw why the name had sounded familiar.  
  
"Janet! I knew you owned your own flower shop, and when I saw the name, I had to come in. It was calling to me."  
  
"Hey, Jack. I guess I should've thought to ask you where the restaurant was. Which one is it?"  
  
"I met with a man named Frank Wallace. He owns 'The Town Square Diner'."  
  
"Frank is selling his restaurant?" Janet asked, surprised.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"I've met him. I eat there every once in a while."  
  
"Frank isn't selling his place, but his son might be selling his restaurant. I'm going to meet with them later."  
  
"That restaurant isn't too far from here either if I'm remembering correctly."  
  
"Frank mentioned something about a mile or so away."  
  
"Yeah," Janet said, nodding. "That's the one I was thinking of."  
  
Jack saw Janet's brow furrow.  
  
"Janet, would it bother you that much if I ended up buying a restaurant in this area?"  
  
"I can't stop you. You have a right to own a restaurant wherever you want to."  
  
"But I would hate to think I'm causing you stress."  
  
She tried to wave off his concern. "We'd probably never see each other, except maybe by accident, since we would be in the same area."  
  
"But I would like to see you. I'd like to meet your daughter, too."  
  
Janet thought back to her daughter's declaration that morning and knew the time wasn't right.  
  
"Maybe, some other time, you can meet Taylor, but not right now."  
  
"Okay," he said, trying his hardest to respect her wishes.  
  
The ringing of the bell, which signaled the arrival of a customer, interrupted their conversation.  
  
"I have to help this lady, Jack."  
  
"Yeah. I have to get back to the hotel. Frank is going to call me. I'm only going to be here a few more days, Janet. I'd like to see you again before I leave."  
  
"Write down the hotel you're staying at. If I get a chance in the next couple of days, I'll call you."  
  
As Jack wrote down the hotel name and his room number, he had a sinking feeling he would not be hearing from Janet.  
  
Three days later, as he nervously boarded the plane to head back to Los Angeles, he realized his dreaded feeling had been right. Even though he had a draft of the contract for the purchase of Tim Wallace's restaurant in his carry-on bag, his heart was heavy as he buckled himself in for what he hoped would be a smooth flight. He couldn't consider this trip a total success because, unfortunately, Janet had not bothered to contact him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! :-) Thanks for your reviews!! Hope you enjoy Chapter 4. :-)  
  
==========================  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jack had no sooner arrived at the Bistro to begin planning that evening's menu than Larry walked in, ready to hear all about Jack's trip to Washington.  
  
Jack tossed his pen onto the table, leaned back in his chair, and sighed.  
  
"There's not much to tell," he informed his best buddy.  
  
"Did you see her?" Larry asked. "Did you see Janet?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Yes, I saw her."  
  
"So," Larry said, impatient for the details. "What happened?"  
  
"After she recovered from her shock at seeing me, she invited me into her home. We talked. I thought maybe there was a chance we could work out a few things, but she wasn't very receptive."  
  
"Did you tell her about the restaurant?"  
  
"Yeah. That didn't go over well at all."  
  
"Is she still angry?" Larry asked. "What did she say?"  
  
Jack mindlessly twirled the gold pen on the white linen tablecloth as he tried to find the right words to address his friend's questions. He knew Larry was concerned for him and Janet, and he didn't want to take his disappointment out on him.  
  
"She's not angry," he finally answered. "She just seems...I don't know. Cautious. Very cautious. Cautious and wary. And not willing to give me much of a chance."  
  
Larry sat back in his chair and emitted a low whistle.  
  
"That's too bad, pal. I thought for sure seeing you again would make her realize what she's missing out on."  
  
"I saw moments of that," Jack admitted. "But I left it up to her to contact me, and she didn't. So, I have to assume..."  
  
"Don't assume anything," Larry warned, leaning forward on the table. "That's what got you guys in trouble in the first place."  
  
Jack could only nod at his friend's honestly spoken words.  
  
**_Flashback  
_**  
A week after Janet had left the apartment to spend the night with Cindy, things were not much better between her and Jack. Terri had tried cajoling, humoring, and even toughness to get her two best friends back on the right track, but she had been unsuccessful and was ready to give up.  
  
Feeling a bit under the weather, Terri decided to leave work early. She arrived home from the hospital late Friday afternoon and was surprised to find that Jack had set up the table for a romantic dinner for two.  
  
"What's going on here?" she asked, her scratchy throat and headache momentarily forgotten.  
  
"Terri, what are you doing here?" Jack asked, unnerved by her unexpected arrival.  
  
"I'm not feeling well. I'm going to take a couple of aspirin and go to sleep. What's this all about?" she asked again, pointing at the vase of fresh cut flowers in the middle of the table. "This looks beautiful."  
  
Jack grinned. "Thanks. I hope Janet likes it."  
  
Terri's pale face brightened, and she grabbed Jack's arm. "Janet? You're doing this for Janet? Jack, that's wonderful."  
  
She pulled him onto the couch.  
  
"Tell me every detail about how this miracle occurred. When I left for work this morning, you two had barely said 'good morning' to each other. Oh, I'm so happy for you guys."  
  
"Calm down, Terri," Jack said, patting her knee. "I think you must have a fever. I'm _hoping_ I'm doing the right thing."  
  
"So, this is going to be a surprise for Janet?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Jack said, rubbing his hands together. "But I'm doing this because she called me a little while ago and said she wanted us to talk tonight. She sounded calm and relaxed and like her old self. There was no anger or rancor in her voice. I think we can work things out, Terri. I really believe that."  
  
"Oh, Jack, I think you can, too. You guys deserve this chance. I'll go back to the hospital and get some sleep there."  
  
"No way," Jack said.  
  
He took the opportunity to feel her forehead and cheeks before she finally slapped his hand away.  
  
"I'm the nurse, Jack. I know how to tell if I have a temperature."  
  
Jack laughed. "Sorry, Ter. Of course, you do. But I insist you stay here."  
  
"I promise I'll stay out of your way. I'll gather what I need from the kitchen and the bathroom, and I'll hole up in my room until you say it's okay to come out. Will that work?"  
  
"That's fine. Hey, let me fix you some soup before Janet gets home."  
  
Terri smiled. "I'd love that. Thank you, Jack."  
  
"Sure. No problem. I have time."  
  
"I'm going to change into my sweats, and then I'll join you in the kitchen."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
A few minutes later, Terri called out from the living room.  
  
"Jack, where's the extra blanket? I'm starting to feel chilled. I want to put it on my bed."  
  
Jack peeked his head through the swinging door in the kitchen. "It's in my room."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Terri walked into Jack's room and quickly located the wool blanket. As she was about to leave, she spotted a blue velvet ring box sitting on his bedside table. She smiled to herself. She had a good feeling about this. Despite her flu-like symptoms dampening her mood, she still couldn't help but be happy when she thought about Jack and Janet working out their differences and planning their life. Together.  
  
Two hours later, Janet entered the apartment. She yelled out a quick "hello" to Jack, who was putting the finishing touches on their meal, and was ready to head into her bedroom when she saw the door was closed. Stepping into the living room, Jack stopped her from disturbing Terri.  
  
"Terri's not feeling well," he said, nodding towards the bedroom. "She's sleeping."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad," Janet said, kicking off her heels.  
  
She was headed for the sofa when the beautifully decorated table finally caught her attention.  
  
"What's all this?" she asked, her dark eyes drinking in the colorful bouquet of flowers and the two white tapered unlit candles.  
  
"I thought we could have a nice dinner at home," Jack said and smiled. "I've made all your favorites."  
  
"With Terri sick in the bedroom?" Janet asked, shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah," Jack admitted, wiping his hands on the apron he had tied around his waist. "That is an unfortunate development. But she won't bother us, and hopefully, we won't bother her."  
  
"What made you do this?" Janet asked.  
  
Her voice wasn't accusing, but it wasn't exactly conciliatory either.  
  
"I thought it would be a pleasant treat," Jack said, trying hard not to be offended. "When you called and said you wanted to talk about us, I thought a nice meal was in order."  
  
"This is because of my phone call?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Jack's gaze narrowed. "What's going on, Janet?"  
  
"Oh, boy," she said, taking a seat at the table. "Did we get our wires crossed."  
  
Lamb chops and baked potatoes forgotten, Jack sank down in the chair next to Janet. "What do you mean? What exactly is it you want to tell me, Janet?"  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair and wouldn't look at him until he forced her to.  
  
"Janet, talk to me. Now."  
  
She finally looked at him.  
  
"Whatever you have to say, just spill it. I'm tired of these games. I want to know what's going on with you."  
  
In an abrupt move, she stood and distanced herself from the table and him. He rose to his feet just as quickly.  
  
"Talk to me, Janet," he said again, but his voice was calmer. "When we decided to start dating, we said we would always keep the lines of communication open."  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
She turned to look at him.  
  
"I just...I hate to admit this, but I felt so relieved the night I left here to go to Cindy's. I'm not sure what it was, Jack, but I felt as though a burden had been lifted."  
  
"It made you feel good to walk out on me?" Jack questioned, his eyes darting wildly back and forth.  
  
"No, that's not what I'm saying. Or maybe it is. I don't know. All I do know is that I've been feeling boxed in lately. I feel like I can't say anything, and when I do say something, it's wrong or it's hurtful or it causes us to have an argument."  
  
"So, now, you're saying you can't or don't want to talk to me. This is great, Janet. This is just great!"  
  
Jack tore off the apron he had been wearing and threw it onto the couch.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" he asked. "Let's just cut to the chase."  
  
"I don't know," Janet said.  
  
She reached for him, but he stepped away to avoid her contact. Staring at him, she thought about all the great times they'd had together, before they had become a couple and after. She didn't want to lose everything they had shared, but she couldn't deny her growing feelings of restlessness either.  
  
When he didn't say anything for a long while, Janet finally spoke.  
  
"I got the impression from you the night I left that you had been feeling the same way I've been. I mean, you did tell me it feels like you have a noose around your neck."  
  
"I was angry when I said that," Jack defended. "I want us to try to work things out, Janet. Something finally seemed to be going right in my life. Now, I find out you're unhappy with our relationship."  
  
"Not unhappy," Janet tried to explain. "Just wanting, needing a little space. Surely, you can understand that, right?"  
  
"No, I can't," he said, his voice growing louder.  
  
When Janet tried to remind him that Terri was sleeping in the next room, he brushed aside her concern.  
  
"Let me tell you something, Janet. I was offered the chance to go to Europe to study under some of the great French chefs, but I told Angelino no way. I told him I was in a committed relationship with you and that you were my first priority. I thought we were building to a future, Janet. But if this is going to end the same way my other relationships have, then I have wasted my time. Man, have I wasted my time."  
  
"Whoa, whoa," Janet said, her stomach muscles tightening as concern filled her eyes. "Who said anything about ending this? I was just suggesting some space between us."  
  
"What's the point?" Jack asked. "If we take a break from each other, that'll be how we end. Don't kid yourself, Janet. If we're not together, we're only going to grow apart, not closer. I'm not that stupid or naïve to believe otherwise."  
  
"So, that's it?" Janet asked incredulously. "It's all or nothing? We don't get to take any time to see what would happen if we did spend some time apart?"  
  
Jack knew he was being unreasonable, but he felt as though he'd already lost Janet. "Not when Europe is calling me, baby."  
  
"Fine," Janet said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Then go to Europe. See if I care. See if I'm even here when you get back!"  
  
"How do you know I'm even going to come back?" Jack retorted.  
  
"I hope you don't," Janet yelled, even as she knew she didn't mean what she had just said.  
  
Jack? Living in Europe? She wasn't sure she would survive it.  
  
If it hadn't been for Terri running out of the bedroom to tell them that something was burning in the kitchen, none of them might have survived that fateful night in Apartment 201. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! :-) Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Hope you like Chapter 5! :-)

=====================

Chapter 5  
  
"Mommy, where are we going?" Taylor asked Janet, as they drove along the expressway towards Seattle.  
  
"I have a surprise for you, but let's play a game. Watch the road and tell me when you've figured out where we're headed."  
  
"Okay," Taylor said, sitting up straighter in her seat so she could look out the side window to see if she recognized the area. She loved playing games with her mother.  
  
As they continued to ride, Taylor's inquisitive brown eyes drank in the scenery. Because of so much rain, everything around them was a very dark, lush green. She saw a few buildings along the way and finally saw a sign that displayed a picture of an airplane.  
  
"I know where we're going!" she announced proudly, raising her arm as though she were in school and wanted to answer the teacher's question.  
  
Janet couldn't help but to smile. "Where do you think we're going, Miss Taylor Nicole?"  
  
"To Seattle. To the airport. I saw the picture back there."  
  
Janet laughed. "You are correct, Miss Matthews. We're headed for Sea- Tac."  
  
"But we're not flyin' someplace, are we, Mommy?"  
  
She wrinkled her button nose at her mother.  
  
"No. We're meeting someone who's flying in to visit us."  
  
"Who?" she asked, beginning to jump up and down in her seat as excitement washed over her.  
  
"I'm not telling you," Janet said.  
  
She laughed when her daughter pouted.  
  
"I want that part to be a surprise."  
  
"Will I like who it is?" Taylor asked, suddenly concerned about who might be visiting them.  
  
"Most definitely," Janet said, reaching over to give her daughter's brunette locks a quick, reassuring brush.  
  
"Then I know it's not that man, right, Mommy?"  
  
"What man?"  
  
"The one who was here before."  
  
Jack. Taylor was talking about Jack. Janet's heartbeat accelerated for just a moment. She had been trying so hard not to let herself think about him. She forced herself to concentrate on her driving. Friday night traffic into Seattle was not the time to let one's mind wander. Especially to a topic as prickly as Jack Tripper.  
  
"No, sweetie," Janet finally answered. "The person we're meeting at the airport is not the man who was at our house."  
  
"Good," Taylor said with a nod, satisfied that she wouldn't have to worry about seeing him again.  
  
Janet inwardly cringed as she thought how much her daughter looked and sounded like her when she'd made up her mind about something. And for some reason, Taylor had already taken a dislike to Jack without having met him.  
  
==================  
  
Standing in the baggage claim area, the excited six-year-old's squeal of delight distracted Janet from her thoughts about Jack. She knew their visitor would please her daughter. The person trotting towards them pleased Janet. It had been longer than they'd both intended between visits.  
  
"Auntie Terri!" Taylor yelled, running to meet her as soon as Janet said she could.  
  
"Hello, Taylor," Terri Alden-Whitman said.  
  
She set down her carry-on bag and opened her arms wide to give the petite child a warm hug.  
  
"I've missed you so much," Terri said.  
  
"I've missed you more," Taylor said and laughed.  
  
"No, you couldn't have," Terri teased.  
  
"Yes, I could, and I did," Taylor insisted.  
  
Janet chuckled as she joined them. Taylor and Terri had been having this same exact exchange each time they saw each other since Taylor was four. The scene before her warmed Janet's heart.  
  
"Hey," Terri said, enveloping Janet in a bear hug. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. How about you?"  
  
"Couldn't be better."  
  
"Did you have a good flight?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did."  
  
"Well, c'mon," Janet said, ready to spend some quality time with her dear friend. "Let's get out of here and go to our favorite eating place."  
  
"Yay!!" Taylor exclaimed, knowing that a hot dog and French fries awaited her.  
  
And, if her mom was in a really generous mood, she might even allow Taylor to have a chocolate milkshake. Taylor looked up and saw that her mother was smiling. Auntie Terri was here, and that always made things better.  
  
"Where's Uncle Travis?" Taylor asked, once they were in the car and had driven out of the airport parking lot.  
  
"He's at home with Jeremy," Terri said. "He sends his love and so does Jeremy. They're going to have a 'manly' weekend. Whatever that means."  
  
Terri rolled her eyes; Janet laughed.  
  
"You have an anniversary coming up, don't you?" Janet remarked.  
  
"Next month. Travis and I will be married five years. Can you believe it?"  
  
"No, not really. Did Jeremy have a fun time turning three?"  
  
"He did. We had a small party for him, but he loved it. He loved your presents, too. You guys are spoiling him."  
  
"We got your thank you card," Taylor said.  
  
"Or should we say 'Jeremy's' card?" Janet said and grinned.  
  
Terri shook her head and laughed. "He insisted. He fancies himself an artist. What can I say?"  
  
"You should encourage him," Janet said. "You're living in the city known for artists of all types and talents. Why not Jeremy? Makes sense to me."  
  
Terri laughed. "If my no-nonsense husband heard you say that..."  
  
"I know, but if he has talent..."  
  
"They encourage him in pre-school to let his creativity flow. That's enough for us."  
  
Janet nodded. "Do you like being back in L.A.?"  
  
"It's okay. I miss Hawaii. So does Travis. But we're settling in nicely. You and Taylor have to come visit us. Soon."  
  
"Yeah, Mommy," Taylor piped up. "Let's go to L.A."  
  
"Maybe during Christmas break. What do you think?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Terri said. "But Travis and I were talking, and we want to invite you and Taylor to spend the Thanksgiving holiday with us. What do you say?"  
  
"I say 'yes'," Taylor volunteered.  
  
She giggled when her mother good-naturedly rolled her eyes.  
  
"I knew _you _would. I'll have to see if I can arrange it. Thank you for the invitation, Terri. I'd love it if we could spend Thanksgiving together."  
  
Even if it meant, for a few days, she would, once again, be in the same city as Jack.  
  
================  
  
"I'm so glad you could come this weekend," Janet said to Terri, when they were alone in the kitchen.  
  
Taylor had finally drifted off to sleep, after Auntie Terri had read three stories to her.  
  
"I'm glad to be here, too," Terri said.  
  
She squeezed Janet's hand and smiled at her.  
  
"You've talked to Jack, haven't you?" Janet asked, seeing the compassion and questions in her friend's eyes.  
  
"Yes. He invited us to dinner the other night. I was so hoping things would have gone better. May I ask what happened?"  
  
"I freaked when I saw him," Janet admitted, "and then I panicked. The thought that he might be living here just threw me. I didn't know how to respond. What did he say?"  
  
She didn't want to ask, but she had to.  
  
Knowing she wasn't betraying any confidences, Terri answered Janet's question.  
  
"He said he couldn't break through your defenses. He could tell you were less than thrilled with the thought of him moving here. He thought you would call him, Janet. He was very disappointed that you didn't."  
  
"I wish I could tell him how many times I picked up the phone to call him. But what would be the point, Terri? We've moved on with our lives. We're not the same people we were when we lived in Santa Monica."  
  
"Why not try to rebuild the friendship you had? Or, if you don't think rebuilding will work, start over and forge a new friendship. Get to know each other again. I know you enjoyed having him in your life, Janet."  
  
"I did, when I had a different life."  
  
"What is it about your life now that's preventing you from allowing him in it?"  
  
"Taylor, for one thing," Janet said, getting up to refill their cups with tea.  
  
"Taylor said something about Jack? Jack said he didn't get to meet her."  
  
"He didn't, but Taylor heard us talking. It was a very emotional conversation, Terri, and yes, I ended up shedding a few tears. Taylor heard me sobbing, and she blames Jack. She compared him to Nick and said how much Nick makes me laugh. She was concerned tonight that we were meeting Jack at the airport. You should have seen how relieved she was when I assured her we were not picking up Jack from the airport."  
  
"She's protective of you," Terri said. "And, of course, I completely understand that. But don't you think Jack would be a good guy for Taylor to have in her life?"  
  
"I don't know," Janet said, her voice conveying her uncertainty. "You're right that Taylor's protective of me, but believe me, I'm even more protective of her."  
  
"Of course, you are," Terri said. "And that's a good thing. You're a great mom. I'm certainly not questioning that. I just think Jack would be good for you and Taylor. I know things ended badly between you two, but you must remember some of his good qualities."  
  
Janet had to smile. "Of course, I do. I think that's part of the problem. It would be so easy for me to justify my position if he'd turned into a jerk. But I took one look at him, and I knew he was still the same ol' Jack."  
  
"A little older, a little wiser, a little lonelier," Terri threw in.  
  
"Why would that be?" Janet asked. "I have to say I'm really surprised that he's never gotten married."  
  
Her words gave her pause.  
  
"Unless I hurt him that much..."  
  
**_Flashback  
_**  
"Are you two _ever _going to speak to each other again?" Terri asked Jack, as they sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast.  
  
"Janet wanted space. I'm giving her space," Jack retorted.  
  
"Well, you're both giving _me_ a headache!"  
  
"Don't worry, Terri. If my plans go the way I want them to, I'll be out of here and on my way to Europe by the end of the month."  
  
"Jack, you can't be serious. You're not really going to leave for Europe, are you?"  
  
"What's stopping me, Terri? Why shouldn't I? There is no reason for me to stay here. None whatsoever."  
  
"What about this?"  
  
From the pocket of her robe, Terri retrieved the blue velvet box and showed it to him. He quickly snatched it from her hand.  
  
"What are you doing with that?" he snapped. "How did you find this anyway? I thought I had buried it."  
  
"I saw it the other day when I went into your room to get the blanket. You didn't bury it, Jack. It was right where you left it when I went into your room this morning to return the blanket. You don't want to hide that ring, Jack. You want to give it to Janet. Right?"  
  
"I thought I did, but now...what difference does it make, Terri? Marrying me is obviously the furthest thing from Janet's mind. And that's fine. I certainly wouldn't want to coerce her into a lifelong commitment. Especially to me. We knew the risks when we decided to get involved. I guess I was dumb enough to think we would beat the odds. Now, I know we shouldn't have even tried. Our relationship has disaster written all over it. I gotta leave before we both end up losing everything."  
  
Terri sighed and placed the jewelry box on the table.  
  
"Keep it," Jack said. "I don't want to look at it any more."  
  
He rose from the table and quickly left the kitchen. A few minutes later, Terri heard the front door slam and knew Jack had left the apartment. She was drinking her coffee and trying to think of a way to get Jack and Janet communicating again when the doorbell rang. She answered it and said a cheerful "good morning" to Mr. Furley, who was there to fix the window.  
  
"How are things?" Mr. Furley asked in a hushed tone, looking around the apartment.  
  
"About the same," Terri said and shook her head.  
  
"Jack and Janet still aren't speaking?" he asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"You know, you could've knocked me over with a feather when they came to tell me they were together. I was ready to throw Jack out of the apartment, but their sincerity convinced me that nothing would be going on around here. I've had my moments of doubt, let me tell you, but I really want those crazy kids to work things out."  
  
"I do, too, Mr. Furley. Believe me, I do."  
  
Ralph took a step closer to Terri. "You don't suppose Jack really is...well, you know...I mean...."  
  
"Mr. Furley!" Terri said indignantly.  
  
"Well," he said, getting flushed and flustered, "how else do you explain this bizarre behavior?!"  
  
How indeed, Terri thought, as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for work.  
  
================  
  
A little while later, after Mr. Furley had finished adjusting the window, Janet woke up and, still half-asleep, padded her way into the kitchen for a freshly brewed cup of coffee. She passed by the table and then did a double take when she saw the ring box.  
  
"No," she said, out loud. "It couldn't be."  
  
Curiosity got the better of her. She slowly cracked open the cover and peeked inside. A brilliant, dainty solitaire diamond in a gold setting twinkled at her. She gasped and quickly closed the cover. After placing a steadying hand on the counter, she tried to convince herself that ring was not for her.  
  
But who else could it be for? her mind reasoned, a bit erratically.  
  
About to leave for work, Terri saw that Janet had awakened. She stepped into the kitchen to greet her friend. The jewelry box jumped out at her. After talking with Mr. Furley, she'd forgotten all about it. One look at Janet's face told Terri all she needed to know.  
  
"Is it...is that ring for me?" Janet asked Terri, needing to know.  
  
"Well," Terri said, feeling trapped.  
  
"Terri!" Janet demanded.  
  
"Sit down," Terri said.  
  
They sat across from each other at the round table, the blue velvet box staring both of them in the face.  
  
"Janet, that ring is for you," Terri confirmed. "But just a little while ago, Jack told me he's planning to leave for Paris at the end of the month."  
  
Terri saw a myriad of emotions cross Janet's face.  
  
Janet picked up the box and gently brushed the velvet but didn't open it.  
  
"I know we talked about marriage briefly, very briefly, but I had no idea Jack had bought a ring."  
  
She looked up as if suddenly remembering Terri was in the room.  
  
"We're not ready for this, Terri. We're not."  
  
"Jack seemed to think maybe you are, or were," she responded softly.  
  
Janet jumped up from her chair.  
  
"This is all wrong. Jack is doing this because he knows how much Todd hurt me. He doesn't love me, Terri. There's no way he could. He's just trying to make me feel better, but this won't work. This has no chance of working."  
  
Terri stood in front of her friend.  
  
"How do you know that, Janet? Maybe _this _is what was meant to be. Not you and Todd, but you and Jack."  
  
"No way," Janet said, her eyes wild. "Jack was just supposed to be a diversion. We decided on a whim to start dating because we wanted to forget our last relationships. It was all supposed to be in fun until Jack found his tall, blonde, willowy soul mate and until I got over Todd. That's all this was supposed to be."  
  
"I guess Jack wants more," Terri said simply.  
  
"He can't have more," Janet declared. "We can't get engaged. It wouldn't work out, and then we'd both end up losing too much. The risk is not worth it."  
  
"What if it did work out, and you and Jack ended up having a glorious life together?"  
  
Terri tried to get Janet to see the positive side of things, but she was having none of it.  
  
"Terri, you've seen the type of woman Jack goes for. Do I look like I fall into any of those categories? I'm his friend. If we were to marry, he would grow bored with me in less than a year. And then where would we be?"  
  
"Is that what this is all about?" Terri queried. "You're comparing yourself to other women? When you're in the middle of a relationship with Jack? Why, Janet? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I know Jack," she defended. "Because I know he's still getting phone calls and because I know women still approach him at the Regal Beagle. I'm not blind, Terri, and I told myself and Jack this wasn't going to be a long-term relationship."  
  
"But Jack appears to want to revisit that idea."  
  
"He can revisit it all he wants, but I won't change my mind. All it will take is one curvaceous woman to come into his line of vision, and he'll realize quickly enough that marriage isn't what he wants. Can't you see I'm trying to spare both of us more heartache?"  
  
"I see that the two of you are already hurting. Given that Jack plans to leave for Europe, I guess he will find that woman you're talking about. I've officially given up trying to be the go-between. You and Jack need to figure this out for yourselves. I'm out of here. I'm already late for work."  
  
Terri left a thoughtful and pondering Janet alone in the kitchen. She tried to brush aside the reality that Jack had purchased a ring. For her.  
  
"What was he thinking?" she asked the toaster as she waited for her English muffin to pop up.  
  
Sitting at the table with the ring box still staring at her, Janet couldn't help but to look at the diamond one more time and then wonder just how far- fetched the idea was that she and Jack could spend a lifetime together and be happy?  
  
But now Jack was planning to leave for Paris.  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
So many doubts and fears plagued her as the desperately spoken words hung helplessly and unanswered in the air.

As she readied herself for work, Janet knew what she had to do. She needed to take the time to search deep into her heart to find the answer and the peace she longed for.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! :-) This is a short chapter, but I wanted to go ahead and post it. Hope you like it. :-)

=====================

Chapter 6  
  
"Earth to Janet. Earth to Janet."  
  
"Wha-oh, sorry, Nick. I guess I did let my mind wander a little bit."  
  
"Just a little," he teased, his blue-gray eyes twinkling. "Care to share?"  
  
Nick and Janet were spending the evening at her house playing a friendly game of Scrabble. Taylor was in her room putting together a puzzle she wanted to take to school.  
  
"Aren't you tired of me and my drama?" she asked, with a small laugh.  
  
"Jack Tripper?" the man with hair as black as coal guessed.  
  
Correctly.  
  
Janet nodded ruefully.  
  
"Did you and Terri talk about him?"  
  
"Yeah, we did. She left me with the idea that maybe I should call him."  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"Yes," she admitted. "I do."  
  
Without saying another word, Nick rose from the dining room table and returned with the phone. He placed it in front of Janet.  
  
"Call him. Talk to him. Free your mind, so I can beat you fair and square. I'm going for an ice cream run for the three of us. I'll be back in a little bit."  
  
Janet smiled. "Thanks, Nick. You're the best."  
  
"I know," he said, playfully winking at her.  
  
After Nick had taken his leave, Janet walked into her bedroom and rummaged through her purse. After retrieving the piece of paper that Terri had given her with Jack's phone numbers written on it, she decided to try the Bistro first. Her voice froze when Jack answered the phone.  
  
"Hello," he said for the second time, trying not to sound impatient.  
  
He didn't have time for games.  
  
"Jack, it's me. It's Janet."  
  
She sounded breathless and nervous.  
  
"Janet, are you all right?" Jack asked, stunned to hear her voice and unsure of what to say.  
  
"Yes," she said, pulling herself together. "I'm okay. I just...now that I'm talking to you, I'm not really sure what to say."  
  
"Let me put you on hold for just a moment, so I can go into my office. Or I could call you back?"  
  
"No, it's okay. I don't mind holding."  
  
It'll give me a chance to collect my thoughts and get my breathing under control, she added silently.  
  
Jack made it from the kitchen to his office in record time. He shut and locked the door to make certain he wouldn't be disturbed.  
  
"This is a nice surprise," he said, once he had settled himself at his desk.  
  
"I wanted to call you when you were here. I just...I'm so unsure of us, Jack."  
  
"I know, Janet. It took all the courage I had to visit you. I thought for sure you were going to slam the door in my face."  
  
"Nah, I wouldn't have done that."  
  
There was a pause, but it wasn't an awkward one.  
  
"Well, maybe I would have," Janet admitted.  
  
"I think you came close," Jack said.  
  
"But I'm glad I didn't. It was good to see you. I mean that. Have you decided anything about the restaurant?"  
  
"I have a meeting with Tim next week. I have some questions about the proposal, and I want to tour the restaurant again. This time, with a more critical eye."  
  
"Wow, Jack, you have really turned into the entrepreneur you always wanted to be, haven't you? I'm happy for you. Really I am."  
  
"Thanks, Janet. I think I've done okay for myself. I know I could be doing better, but I'm satisfied with my career."  
  
"That's great. Jack," she said, her voice growing softer, "I hope you get the restaurant you want here in Bellevue."  
  
"Do you mean that?" Jack asked, hope rising in him for the first time in a long while.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Jack heard the sincerity in her voice, and it bolstered his spirits.  
  
"Hey, Janet?" he asked, needing to take advantage of the moment and the mood.  
  
"Yes, Jack?"  
  
"If I do end up purchasing the restaurant, would you consider having a celebratory dinner with me? Just for old times' sake?"  
  
"No pressure?" Janet asked, not sure why she was considering his offer, but she was.  
  
"No pressure," Jack confirmed. "You pick the time and the place. And, by all means, bring Taylor, too. I really want to meet her."  
  
"Okay," Janet said, before she could change her mind. "It's a date. I mean," she quickly corrected, "I would like to have dinner with you and so would Taylor." Well, she would by the time they actually went to dinner. Janet hoped.  
  
"Excellent," Jack said. "I'll call you when I get into town."  
  
"Please do," Janet said. "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
Jack knew she meant it and that was good enough for him. For now.  
  
==============  
  
As Janet listened to her daughter extol the virtues of Nick later that night after he had treated them to Rocky Road ice cream, she wondered how she could begin to get Taylor to warm up to the idea that meeting and having dinner with Jack would be better than having to do her homework before she got to watch her favorite television show.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! :-) Happy Friday!! Thanks for your reviews. I'm happy you're enjoying the story. Hope you like Chapter 7! :-)  
  
======================  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A week later, Janet was sitting in her office, checking the inventory for her shop, when the phone rang. Engrossed in numbers and product listings, she thought about letting it go to the answering machine, but at the last moment, decided to pick up the receiver. Hearing Jack's pleasant voice in her ear was her reward.  
  
"Hey, did you just get into town?"  
  
"A little while ago. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. How about you?"  
  
"Doing better now that my feet are on the ground."  
  
Janet shook her head. "I'm amazed you made it to Europe and back with the way you feel about flying."  
  
"Well, when you're knocked out for most of the flight, it goes a lot better."  
  
Janet chuckled. "I guess so. What's on your agenda?"  
  
"I meet with Tim tomorrow. I plan to be here for a few days. I told him I would have an answer for him before I leave."  
  
"How is it looking?" Janet couldn't help but ask.  
  
"If I get the right answers to a few of my questions, I'd like to buy the restaurant."  
  
"I wish you good luck, Jack. Really, I do."  
  
Jack smiled into the phone. "Thanks, Janet. It's nice to be talking amicably again."  
  
"Yeah," she had to admit, "it is."  
  
"Would it be all right if I stopped by the flower shop for a short visit after my meeting tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," she said. "Come by. I may even be able to take a break."  
  
"Sounds like you're working too hard," he gently chided. "I'll make sure you take that break."

"Okay, Mr. Tripper," she said good-naturedly.

Jack laughed. "See you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow," she said, realizing their conversation had been too short as soon as she heard the soft click in her ear.  
  
===================  
  
Later that night, after Janet had helped Taylor with her spelling words for her test the next day and had gotten her snuggled in her bed, she told her daughter she needed to talk to her.  
  
"Okay, Mommy."  
  
Clutching her teddy bear, Mr. Thomas, tightly in her little arms, Taylor looked at her mother with serious eyes.  
  
"I want to talk to you about the man who was here a few weeks ago."  
  
"The one who made you cry?"  
  
"Yes, only I need to correct that. He didn't make me cry, Taylor. At least, not in a bad way."  
  
"You sounded sad," Taylor said, pulling Mr. Thomas even closer to her.  
  
"I was sad, but it was because of something that happened a long time ago."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The man who was here, his name is Jack Tripper. He and I and Auntie Terri used to be roommates when I lived in Santa Monica."  
  
"Before Daddy, right?"  
  
"Yes, sweetheart," Janet said, brushing the hair from her daughter's eyes. "This was before I married your daddy."  
  
"Did you like living with Jack?"  
  
"Yes," Janet said, her voice softening as warm memories flooded her mind. "Very much. We were great friends."  
  
"And then what happened?"  
  
"Well, things changed. I met your daddy and moved here."  
  
"And Auntie Terri moved to Haw'ii."  
  
"Right."  
  
"What about Jack?"  
  
"He moved to Paris, France. In Europe."  
  
"All the way over there?" she asked, sounding as though Jack had gone to the moon.  
  
Janet laughed. "Yes, sweetheart. Jack moved far away."  
  
"You never saw him?" she asked, shaking her head.  
  
Janet's eyes clouded with emotion. "No, I didn't."  
  
"Did Daddy know Jack?"  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"Did Daddy like him?"  
  
"They weren't best friends or anything, like you and Danielle are, but I can tell you that Jack was very sad to hear that your father had died."  
  
"What did he say?" Taylor asked, her voice quiet.  
  
She didn't have any memory of her father, except for what her mother and others told her and the pictures she saw, but she knew her mother had been unhappy for a long time.  
  
"He said that your father was a good man, and he was saddened to hear that he had left us. He sent his love to both of us, honey."  
  
"He knew about me?"  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Auntie Terri told him."  
  
"Was he in Paris when Daddy went to Heaven?"  
  
Janet nodded. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she recalled that horrible time in her life. She forced her voice to sound upbeat as she continued to answer her daughter's questions.  
  
"He talked about coming back to the United States, though."  
  
"And he did, and he saw you."  
  
"That's right. And now, he's here again."  
  
"He is?"  
  
Taylor scooted up a bit in her bed.  
  
"Yes. And he wants to meet you. Won't that be nice?"  
  
She shrugged her small shoulders and wrinkled her nose. "I guess so."  
  
"He wants to take you and me to dinner soon."  
  
"Okay," Taylor said.  
  
Janet smiled and hugged her daughter. "I know you'll like him. He's funny. I bet he makes you laugh. A lot."  
  
"What about Uncle Nick?" Taylor asked.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Will he be there, too?"  
  
"No, honey. He knows that Jack has invited us to dinner. He wants us to go."  
  
"Do Uncle Nick and Jack know each other?"  
  
Janet shook her head. "They haven't met but, hopefully, one day, they will."  
  
Taylor yawned; Janet knew she needed to get to sleep.  
  
"We'll talk more tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, Mommy. I love you."  
  
"Goodnight, sweetheart. Mommy loves you, too."  
  
Janet kissed her daughter's soft cheek, pulled the blankets tighter around her and watched her until she fell asleep.  
  
As Janet walked to her own bedroom, she could only hope she was doing the right thing by letting Jack back into her life and into the life of her precious daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! :-) Thanks, as always, for your kind reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. This is another short chapter, but I wanted to go ahead and post it. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading!!  
  
=========================  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Janet looked up from the counter when the bell jangled, signaling the arrival of a customer. She removed her glasses and said a spirited "hello" to Jack, who was sporting a huge grin.  
  
"From the look on your face, I'd say the meeting went well."  
  
"The meeting went very well," Jack confirmed. "I am now the proud, if not slightly terrified, owner of 'The Captain's Table'."  
  
"Jack, that's great!" Janet said, relieved she could feel genuine happiness for him.  
  
"Thanks," he said graciously. "I haven't felt that rush of adrenaline from starting a new project in a long time. This is going to be good for me."  
  
"Congratulations," Janet said. "I have to say, you picked a great restaurant to buy."  
  
"I love the location, and I love that no matter where a person sits, the view of the water is right there. I like most of the décor but, of course, I want to put my own stamp on it. You know, give it the ol' Jack Tripper look."  
  
He grinned and winked; Janet laughed.  
  
His good mood was infectious. Janet found herself feeling livelier and more energetic since Jack had stepped into the shop.  
  
"Do you plan to keep the same name?"  
  
"Yes. I like the name. It fits."  
  
"Oh, good," Janet said, wiping her brow in mock relief. "I'm so glad you won't be asking for names again."  
  
"Jack's Bistro wasn't so hard to come up with, once we eliminated all those _weird_ names."  
  
"Hey!" Janet protested, but she had to admit he was right.  
  
"Can you take a break?"  
  
"Sure. It's been a slow day. I can close up for about thirty minutes or so."  
  
"Great. This new restaurant owner can't wait to buy the lovely florist shop owner a hot cup of coffee. I may even spring for a muffin or a scone."

"Ooh, big spender," Janet teased.

===================  
  
The mild autumn day allowed them to sit outside a small café just down the street from Janet's store and enjoy the fresh air, their lattes, and some much-needed, tension-free conversation.  
  
"This is nice," Jack said, looking around. "I think I'm really going to like living here."  
  
"You don't think you'll get tired of the rain?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Maybe. At times. Do you?"  
  
"Sometimes. But when it stops raining, everything is so green and so fresh. I know there are worse places to live. Much worse."  
  
Jack studied her face. "Do you think you would ever consider moving back to Southern California?"  
  
Janet shook her head. "I don't miss it. It's going to be strange to be there again. Taylor and I are spending Thanksgiving with Terri and her family."  
  
"She told me. You'll like her house. It's very nice."  
  
"She showed me pictures when she was here. I'm looking forward to seeing it."  
  
"And I'm looking forward to meeting Taylor and having dinner with the two of you. Will Saturday night work?"  
  
Janet nodded. "Saturday would be fine. 7:00 p.m.?"  
  
"Works for me. Where would you and Taylor like to eat?"  
  
"How about 'The Captain's Table'?" Janet suggested with a grin. "You can tell Taylor your good news."  
  
Jack liked Janet's idea. "Okay," he readily agreed.  
  
"They have a great children's menu. I hope you don't change it too much."  
  
Jack smiled. Spending this relaxing time with Janet had put Jack into a generous mood. "I won't change it at all," he declared, "if it means I can count on you and Taylor eating there. Often."


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! :-) Thanks so much for the great reviews! So, what will Taylor's reaction be to Jack??? (grin) Hope you enjoy Chapter 9!

======================

Chapter 9  
  
Jack called Saturday afternoon to confirm their plans for dinner.  
  
"Why don't you come to the house around 5:30 p.m.?" Janet suggested. "That way, you and Taylor can get to know one another before we leave for the restaurant."  
  
"I'd like that. I'll be there at 5:30 p.m."  
  
"See you then."  
  
============  
  
"Mommy, you look so pretty," Taylor said, as she sat on her mother's bed and watched with fascination as Janet applied the finishing touches to her make-up.  
  
"So do you," Janet returned.  
  
Taylor wore a red and blue dress with navy blue tights and black shoes while Janet had decided to wear a dark teal dress, black pumps and a black jacket. Pearls decorated her earlobes, matched by a string of pearls adorning her neck.  
  
"I wish Uncle Nick were coming with us," Taylor said, swinging her legs back and forth.  
  
Janet turned from the vanity mirror to face her daughter. "You heard what Uncle Nick said, right?"  
  
Taylor gave her mother a solemn nod. "He said Jack was being nice to us, and that I should try to like him."  
  
"I'm sure you will like him. Just give him a chance."  
  
Janet knew she needed to heed those words herself. From out of nowhere, gigantic butterflies had taken up residence in her stomach. She had to keep reminding herself that there was to be no pressure between them tonight. This was just going to be a friendly, celebratory dinner. That's all.  
  
==================  
  
When the doorbell rang, mother and daughter were ready to greet Jack. Taylor stayed close to Janet's side as her mother welcomed him into their home. After closing the door, Janet ushered him into the living room and told him to make himself comfortable on the couch. Janet took a seat next to him; Taylor attached herself to Janet and stared at Jack, who smiled at her.  
  
"You must be Taylor," he said, holding out his hand for her to shake. "It's very nice to meet you."  
  
When she didn't move or say anything, Janet prodded her. "Shake his hand, Taylor. You know how to introduce yourself."  
  
"Hi," she finally said, limply shaking his hand. "I'm Taylor Matthews."  
  
"I'm Jack Tripper. I'm happy we're going to have dinner tonight."  
  
She nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
"I like your pretty dress," he said.  
  
"Thank you," she said shyly.  
  
"Taylor, honey," Janet said. "I'm going into the kitchen for that pitcher of lemonade we made earlier. Jack is going to help me. We'll be right back, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
With curious eyes, Taylor watched her mother and Jack walk into the kitchen. As soon as they were gone, she jumped off the sofa and ran into her room. She picked up Mr. Thomas, her bear, and hugged him as she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Mr. Tripper is cute," she said, and then giggled into her beloved bear's face. "I like him already. Uncle Nick was right. I hope we have fun at dinner."  
  
She returned Mr. Thomas to his place on her bed.  
  
"I'll tell you all about it tonight," she promised.  
  
Her petite legs carried her back into the living room where she waited anxiously for Jack and Janet to reappear. After getting settled on the sofa, they drank the sweetened lemonade and made small talk. Jack asked Taylor about school and about her friends. She liked his questions and the funny facial expressions he used when he pretended not to understand something she said. He made her laugh. She answered his inquiries enthusiastically, which helped all of them to feel at ease with one another.  
  
By the time they returned from eating at the restaurant, Jack had completely won over Taylor. She had made an indelible impact on him, too. He hadn't realized how nervous he had been about meeting Janet's daughter until she began to warm up to him, and he found himself breathing normally again. He hoped the opportunity would be there for him to spend more time with Janet and Taylor.  
  
=================  
  
"You're still quite the charmer," Janet remarked, not unkindly, to Jack, when they were alone in the living room.  
  
"You mean Taylor?" Jack asked coyly.  
  
Janet smirked. "Yes. You know you had my daughter eating out of the palm of your hand before dessert had been served."  
  
"She's great," Jack said, a fondness present in his voice. "I mean that."  
  
Janet smiled. "Thanks. I'm trying."  
  
"You're doing a fantastic job. I know it can't be easy to raise her alone, especially when you don't have any family in the area."  
  
"Todd's two sisters are here," Janet pointed out. "We're not real close, but they make time for Taylor. She gets to see her cousins. That's important to me."  
  
Jack nodded. "And you and Taylor have Nick."  
  
He spoke the words so softly, Janet wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly.  
  
"Did you say Nick?"  
  
"Yeah. I did."  
  
"How did you know..."  
  
"Taylor mentioned him to me when you had excused yourself to go to the ladies' room."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She just told me that he was a great guy, and that you all liked each other. A lot."  
  
Janet shook her head. "Taylor has built him up so much in her mind. We are good friends, but that's all it is, Jack."  
  
"I believe you. Even if more were going on, it's none of my business. To be honest, I envy the guy."  
  
"You envy him? Why? You don't even know him."  
  
"I envy him because he has what I want. We used to be best friends, Janet, before we were anything else. Do you think we'll ever have that again?"  
  
Janet looked thoughtful. "I think we did pretty good tonight."  
  
"So, you wouldn't be opposed to more outings like this one?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"No. I think we could have a good time together. The three of us, I mean."  
  
Jack moved slightly closer to Janet on the sofa. "Me, too. As I take on this new and exciting, but at the same time scary, adventure, it'll be nice to know I have friends in the area I can spend time with."  
  
"I think I'd like Taylor and me to be those friends, Jack. Just because we couldn't make it as a couple doesn't mean we can't give friendship another try."  
  
"I have to admit I'm relieved to hear you say that, but you know what, Janet? If we are going to try to be friends again, we should talk about what happened to us, so that we can truly move on. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Yes," Janet said, knowing the time had come to clear the air once and for all. "I agree. If we're going to move on as friends, we need to close that part of our lives. Forever."


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! :-) Thanks for your kind reviews!! I know these chapters have been on the short side. Hopefully, they'll get longer if I can think of more to write. (grin) Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
=======================  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Do you want to start," Jack offered, "or should I?"  
  
"You," Janet said, knowing their talk was long overdue but not sure exactly what she wanted to say.  
  
"First of all," Jack began, looking at her in earnest, "you have to know that nothing was going on between me and Chantal. Yes, Larry had planned a party for me..."  
  
"A party I wasn't invited to," Janet felt compelled to point out.  
  
Jack nodded. "Right. A party you weren't invited to. But I didn't know that, nor did I know that he had chosen Chantal to be my 'date'. I was just as shocked as you were when she showed up at our door and started all that talk about me being her lover. That was all her, Janet. I swear I knew nothing about it. I didn't even know about the party at that point. And I certainly didn't know you hadn't been included. I know I explained all of this to you when it happened, but I never got the feeling you believed me."  
  
"I didn't, at first," Janet admitted, looking intently at Jack. "I was so furious with you. And then I was incredibly hurt. I had seen the ring, and even though it scared me, it also endeared me to you that much more. That you would buy me a ring just amazed me. When you so callously told me it was all a joke and that the ring was one of Larry's fakes, I felt as though I had been suckered-punch. I knew the ring was real, but I didn't care at that point. I felt like the biggest fool. I was humiliated, and I wanted to hurt you the same way you had hurt me."  
  
"So that's why you told me you and Todd had gotten back together?"  
  
Janet nodded.  
  
"I said the ring was a joke because I was stupidly covering for my wounded pride. I was hurt by the accusations you had hurled at me. I was completely innocent where Chantal was concerned. She and Larry even backed me up."  
  
"Eventually," Janet was quick to clarify.  
  
"But don't you see, Janet? To you, it didn't matter. You were so ready to believe the worst in me. That's what really bothered me."  
  
"I know," she said, her voice quiet. "Jack, if you knew the doubts that hounded me the whole time we were together, you probably would've fled a lot sooner than you did."  
  
"No, Janet, I wouldn't have."  
  
He offered his outstretched hands to her as an invitation; she let him hold and caress her hands while he searched her questioning dark eyes with his own lighter ones.  
  
"Let me explain. I've had eight years to think about this, and I've realized that I had to have been doing something wrong to make you so wary of me and where you stood in our relationship. I'm sorry if I made you feel that you couldn't trust me or that I wasn't satisfied with you and was looking at other women."  
  
"It was both of us, Jack," Janet conceded, with a heartfelt sigh. "I didn't trust enough, and you, maybe without even realizing it, tested to the max what little trust I did have. I've had eight years to think about this, too, and I think we were both scared. I couldn't be the Janet you joked with about the women in your life because I was the woman in your life. You couldn't be the Jack I'd always turned to for help with my relationship problems because you were the man I was having the problems with. We lost a vital connection when the status of our relationship changed, and I think we both realized it. Unfortunately, by then, it was too late. In the end, even though we were both devastated, hurt and angry, I believe things worked out the way they should have."  
  
Jack shook his head. He spoke his next words almost reverently. "I left for Europe without saying good-bye to you. That never felt right to me. When Terri told me you had reconciled with Todd, I didn't know what to think. But Terri told me you were happy again. So, I accepted that. What else could I have done? But it doesn't mean I was happy."  
  
"There was nothing you could have done," Janet confirmed. "You did the right thing. I wouldn't have been able to talk clearly with you the way we're doing now, and I wouldn't have listened to anything you might have had to say. I know that. The truly tragic part is I was fooling myself with Todd, and he paid the ultimate price. He loved his little girl so much. The finest way I can honor his memory is to be the best mother I know how to be."  
  
Reluctantly, she removed her hands from Jack's hold and stood up. With Jack watching the lovely petite woman's every move, she walked to the fireplace mantel and picked up the framed photograph of her late husband holding their newborn daughter in his arms. The smile on his face spoke volumes. She stared at the picture for a long time, lost in the memories of another lifetime. The fire crackling in the hearth was the only sound in the room.  
  
When she returned the frame to its place, Jack saw her shoulders shaking and knew she was crying. Concern propelled him towards her. After tenderly kissing the top of her hair to reassure Janet he was there for her, he placed gentle hands on her quivering shoulders. His light massage helped to ease her tense muscles.  
  
"Sometimes," she admitted, her voice almost a whisper, "I feel so unworthy of Taylor. I feel as though I don't deserve to be a mother."  
  
"Hey," Jack said, turning Janet to face him. "Don't you ever say that. You are a great mom. I saw that first-hand tonight. You love Taylor, and she loves you. Immensely. You can doubt a lot of things, but I will never allow you to doubt that you deserve to be a mom. Never."  
  
Through her tears, Janet cracked a small smile.  
  
"Thank you, Jack. That means a lot to me."  
  
Before either of them could react, Jack folded Janet into his arms and held her close to him. Janet didn't resist. It felt wonderful to be in his arms again. As she let herself relax against him, she couldn't help but wonder what the future held for them this time around. It had taken her a while, but now she knew she liked and was comfortable with the idea that Jack was back in her life, as a friend, but she also realized she was enjoying being in his arms much more than she had a right to. What did it all mean? And where would they go from here? 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! :-) Thanks for your reviews! Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Megan: Thanks for your recommendation about the dialog. It sounds a certain way in my head, and that's what I'm writing. I have to admit I haven't watched an episode lately. I get what you're saying, though. I'll try to work on making the dialog sound more natural as to how they spoke on the show. We'll see how I do. (grin)  
  
=================  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The next several weeks passed in a flurry of activity for Jack. He knew he was leaving the Bistro in good hands, but that didn't stop him from feeling a few pangs of anxiety and sadness at leaving his restaurant. Again. Angelino's assurances that the restaurant would be fine and his encouragement that this new challenge was exactly what Jack needed helped to calm his jittery nerves.  
  
He and Janet had talked a few times on the phone and that, too, had helped him to realize he had made the right move in purchasing the restaurant in Washington. The conversations were brief but pleasant.  
  
On the night before he was to leave, Terri and Travis invited Jack and Larry to enjoy a "good-bye and good luck" dinner at their home. Larry picked up Jack and then drove along the beachfront road. Larry noticed Jack's subdued mood and couldn't help but to comment on it.  
  
"Hey, pal, I thought you would be talking up a blue streak. You're still happy about this move, right?"  
  
Jack looked at his friend's profile. "Yeah. Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Larry lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "I dunno. But I feel as though I'm in this car alone even though you're sitting right there."  
  
Jack shook his head as if to clear the cobwebs. "I just have a lot on my mind. I'm mentally checking off things I've done and things I still need to do."  
  
"Relax, Jacko. It'll all get done. One way or the other."  
  
"You're right. Somehow, it always does."  
  
"I hope you're in a more talkative mood when we get to Terri's."  
  
"I will be."  
  
"Good. You know I wish you nothing but the best in this venture, right?"  
  
"Of course, I do."  
  
Larry nodded. "And if you ever need anything..."  
  
"I know who not to call," Jack quipped.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Larry said, pretending to be offended.  
  
Jack laughed for the first time since entering the car. Probably for the first time that day. "I'm kidding. I know I can count on you. I just hope things will go smoothly."  
  
Larry raised one dark eyebrow and studied his friend for a second. "Are we just talkin' about the restaurant now or are you also talkin' about Janet?"  
  
Jack did a double take and then shook his head. "Yes, Larry. I'm just talking about the restaurant."  
  
"Well, I hope to see Janet again someday. I owe her an apology, and I know it's been too long already."  
  
"You could've picked up the phone or written," Jack pointed out.  
  
"What? And get hung up on? And if I had written, I have no way of knowing whether she would have read my letter or not."  
  
"It's actually not really your fault," Jack admitted. "Janet and I talked about what happened when I was visiting there. I think everything's cool in that regard."  
  
"So, then, why are you acting so down about this? Shouldn't you be excited? At least, a little?"  
  
"I am. I know I've been given a second chance of sorts. I just don't want to blow it."  
  
===============  
  
Terri warmly greeted and hugged her friends when they entered her home. She thanked them for the carrot cake and placed it on the table in the hallway until she made her way to the kitchen. It smelled delicious. She knew Jack had taken the time to make it, despite everything else he had to do.  
  
Travis, a tall, distinguished-looking man with sandy blonde hair and cat green eyes, shook hands with Larry and Jack, and a sleepy Jeremy said "hello".  
  
"Poor guy didn't have a nap today," Terri explained. "But he wouldn't go to bed until he saw his Uncle Jack. What do you want to say to him, honey?"  
  
"Bye, 'ncle Jack," the little towhead said and waved. "Gonna miss you. Lots."  
  
Jack bent down and took the tired, sad-looking boy into his arms and gave him a great big hug.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you, too, big fella," he said. "But I won't be very far away. I'll call you, and I'll see you. Just not as often. Okay?"  
  
"'kay," he said, his face brightening.  
  
"You be good for your parents," Jack said. "And don't grow up so fast."  
  
He tickled Jeremy's pajama-covered belly, which made the boy collapse in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Okay," Terri said, picking up her son and holding him. "Time to say goodnight."  
  
"'night," Jeremy said.  
  
He waved good-bye to Larry and Jack; and after his father held him for a few moments and whispered something in his ear that made him smile, his mother took him into his bedroom.  
  
"Follow me into the living room," Travis said to Larry and Jack.  
  
Once they had been seated, Travis offered refreshments before dinner. Jack and Larry declined, deciding to save their appetite for the meal.  
  
"So, Jack, ready for this move?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be, I think."  
  
"Terri, Jeremy and I will definitely have to visit you."  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"Let us know when you're settled in and the restaurant's ready, and we'll be there," Terri said, as she passed through the living room, carrying the dessert, on her way to the kitchen to check on the lasagna. She was using Jack's recipe. Her only hope was that it tasted half as good as his.  
  
"I'm hoping it won't take me long at all to get the restaurant the way I want it and open for business. It's actually fine the way it is, but I just want to add my own personal touch. As far as my living arrangements, I'll have to see what I like when I get there."  
  
"Understandable," Travis said.  
  
"I should be able to make this trip," Larry said. "Paris," he added, with an exaggerated cough, "was not in my budget, unfortunately."  
  
Jack laughed and playfully slapped his friend on the back. "I understand."  
  
"Travis and I would have loved to have visited you there, too," Terri said, as she joined them in the living room, "but the timing wasn't right. This is much closer and much easier to arrange. Especially with Jeremy."  
  
"I guess you'll be seeing a lot of Janet and Taylor," Travis said matter of factly.  
  
"Maybe," Jack said, hedging his answer a bit.  
  
Terri patted his knee and winked. "Of course, you will. I think it will be good for all of you."  
  
"I couldn't agree more," Larry said, trying to liven up the conversation.  
  
"Honey," Terri said to her husband. "Pour a little bit of champagne for us. We need to toast Jack's new and exciting enterprise."  
  
"Of course."  
  
As glasses clinked and a bit of champagne was consumed, Jack humbly accepted their heartfelt congratulations and thanked them all for their support. He just wished he could share their enthusiasm and their optimism about what the future held, but until he settled down in Bellevue and found out exactly what kind of a role, if any, he would have in Janet's life, he refused to get his hopes up that they would be anything more than casual friends. The past had taught him never to assume or take anything for granted. It was a hard-learned lesson and one that Jack could not let himself forget. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"Where should we start looking?"  
  
Jack's second weekend in town, Janet arrived at his hotel room early Saturday morning with two cups of coffee, blueberry muffins, and the classifieds, ready to help Jack find his own apartment.  
  
"I really appreciate you giving up your Saturday for me," Jack said, after the French roast had started to kick in. "Taylor was okay with you not spending the day with her?"  
  
"Oh, sure," Janet said, waving off his concern. "Nick is going to take her to the movies later. She stayed at her best friend Danielle's house last night. I stopped by there to see her this morning. She's fine. She told me to help you find a nice apartment."  
  
Janet's words about her daughter brought a smile to Jack's face. "And what about your flower shop? Saturday must be one of your busiest days."  
  
"It is," Janet said, after taking a bite of the tasty muffin, "but that's why I have my staff. Kim is a great assistant manager. I told her I'd check in by phone periodically, but I don't expect any problems."  
  
"Okay, then," Jack said, picking up the newspaper while marveling at how Janet managed to keep it all together. "Let's see what looks good."  
  
==============  
  
After an unproductive morning, Janet told Jack not to get discouraged as they ate hamburgers at a local diner on the waterfront.  
  
"I'm sure this afternoon will be much better."  
  
"If it isn't," Jack said, with a devilish grin, "I guess I'll just have to crash a party and spend the night in a lovely stranger's bathtub. Then, of course, the lady will be so taken with me and my outstanding cooking skills she'll ask me to be her roommate, and I'll have an apartment. If I'm lucky, there will be _two_ women to share the place with."  
  
Janet shook her head but couldn't hide her smile as she dipped a French fry in ketchup.  
  
"I think we'd better find you a place to live before you end up in jail," she teased.  
  
"Yeah," Jack said, looking wistful, "something like that probably would never happen twice. But, if all else fails, I'm willing to give it a try."  
  
Unable to contain her laughter at his silliness, Janet finally told him to shut up and threatened to eat his fries if he didn't hurry up and finish them.  
  
=================  
  
Just as Janet had predicted, Jack found a very suitable and reasonable one- bedroom apartment that afternoon in nearby Redmond.  
  
"This is great," he enthused, standing on the polished hardwood floor in the middle of the living room. "It even has a fireplace."  
  
He stepped out onto the brick terrace and looked around at the creek that wasn't too far from the complex. He saw a couple of ducks gliding carefree on the water. Abundant greenery surrounded the area.  
  
"This is a nice neighborhood," Janet said, after joining him at the railing. "A few of my regular customers live around here. They're always telling me how much they enjoy their homes and the surrounding area."  
  
Jack turned to inspect the inside of the apartment from the patio.  
  
"It's small, but I like how it's set up. One bedroom is all I need. There's a little area off of the living room that I can use for a makeshift office if I need to. The kitchen is great. I'm already picturing how I'll set it up."  
  
They made their way back inside so Jack could look around some more and make sure it would fit his needs. He knew it definitely fit his price range.  
  
An hour later, Jack completed the last of the paperwork and gave it to the on-site manager who said she would let Jack know by Tuesday, at the latest, whether or not he could begin to move in.  
  
==================  
  
"Thanks again, Janet," Jack said, when they stepped outside the apartment building. "I wouldn't have found this place without you."  
  
She smiled. "No problem. I'm glad you found something you like."  
  
The air had turned a bit chilly as they walked towards her car. She unlocked the passenger side door and was about to head to the driver's side when Jack stopped her with a question.  
  
"May I ask what you're doing tonight?"  
  
Not stopping to fully consider his question and what it represented, Janet thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Nothing. After I call Kim to make sure there were no disasters since my last call, I'll probably order in some Chinese food and watch a movie on TV after Taylor goes to sleep. Why?"  
  
Jack paused and then asked the question that had been on his mind since they'd found the apartment and he knew their time together would be ending soon. "Would you...I mean, would it be all right if I joined you and Taylor for the evening?"  
  
Janet tried to mask her surprise and failed. Why hadn't she known where his question was leading? She wasn't dense. But she wasn't used to having Jack around again either. They hadn't spent much time together until now. Looking for an apartment had been her idea. Beyond that, she hadn't taken the time to consider what would happen when their search was over.  
  
"It's okay," he rushed to tell her, noticing that she was puzzling with his request. "It was a dumb idea."  
  
"No," she said, still not sure what she thought of the suggestion. "I just...I guess I didn't think beyond you finding an apartment. It's fine if you want to spend the evening with us. I have to warn you, though. My house is a mess."  
  
"No problem about that," he said, hoping he hadn't caused a strain between them. "But if you're not comfortable, you can just drop me off at the hotel."  
  
"No," she insisted. "I just have to pick up Taylor at Danielle's house. We'll stop for Chinese and then head to the house."  
  
Silence filled the car as Janet headed back to Bellevue. She wasn't sure what else to say and, now, neither was Jack.  
  
"Janet," Jack finally said, when he could no longer take the tenseness, "it's okay if you'd rather I didn't come to your place tonight."  
  
"It's fine," she tried to reassure him. "I just hadn't thought about it, so your question took me by surprise. It'll be fun to spend the evening together. Didn't we say we both wanted this?"  
  
"We did, but we also spent a lot of time together today. I had a great time, but maybe you need a break from me."  
  
No, Janet thought. Now that the idea was settling in, she realized she was happy Jack had made his suggestion. In fact, she thought the problem might be that she was _too_ happy their time together wasn't ending. Yet.  
  
"I don't need a break, but I'll be sure to let you know when I do."  
  
She tried to lighten the mood with a grin. She wasn't so sure it worked.  
  
======================  
  
"Thanks, Cheryl," Janet said to the attractive blonde woman as she stood on her doorstep. "I wasn't sure if Nick was going to bring Taylor back here or take her home. I hope she wasn't any trouble."  
  
"Not at all, Janet. The girls had fun. I hope Taylor can spend the night again soon."  
  
"Sounds good. I'll talk to Taylor about inviting Danielle over, too. We always enjoy having her."  
  
After saying good-bye, Janet headed for her car with a new concern. If Taylor was home, that meant Nick was there, too. Not that she had anything to hide, but as she looked at Jack sitting in the car, she couldn't help but wonder just how well the two men would get along. 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! :-) Thanks, as always, for your reviews! I'm sorry it's taken me sooo long to update this story. :-( I hope to start updating more frequently. Hope you enjoy the chapter. :-)

===============

Chapter 13  
  
"Taylor wasn't there?" Jack asked Janet after she had slid onto the driver's seat.  
  
"No. That means she's either still at the movies with Nick or they're at the house."  
  
She shot Jack a quick glance to gauge his reaction.  
  
"So, Nick will be at the house," he said, realization dawning.  
  
Janet nodded. "Eventually, if he's not already there."  
  
Jack saw Janet's frown and had to voice the question.  
  
"If you don't want me to meet Nick, that's fine."  
  
"No," Janet answered. "I think you and Nick should meet."  
  
"But..." Jack prompted, when no further explanation was forthcoming.  
  
"Well, it's just that I hope you don't mind spending time with Nick, too. I mean, I can't be rude and ask him to leave."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"I don't know if he has plans for tonight. He might. He may leave when we arrive, but I want to invite him to have dinner with us."  
  
"Okay," Jack said, realizing he did not have the right to make any demands or to monopolize Janet's time.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Jack voiced a suggestion he hoped would agree with Janet.  
  
"Janet, let me cook dinner tonight. If you don't mind me using your kitchen, that is."  
  
"You can use my kitchen, but you're my guest, Jack. You don't have to cook for us."  
  
With the idea appealing more and more to him, he turned in his seat so he could address her more directly.  
  
"I want to," he said, his voice conveying his enthusiasm. "I haven't been able to create anything in more than two weeks. If it's Chinese food you want, I'd be more than happy to cook it."  
  
"We don't have to eat Chinese," Janet said. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
Janet couldn't keep the smile from her face when she saw how excited Jack was at the prospect of cooking dinner. From necessity, she'd learned to make a few basic dishes, but she knew she would never have the love of cooking and baking that her friend had.  
  
"Does Taylor like spaghetti?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great. There's a new meat sauce I've wanted to make. I'll cook spaghetti with that sauce. We can have a nice green salad and garlic bread. I'll bake a chocolate cake for dessert. What do you think?"  
  
Janet's appetite kicked into high gear.  
  
"Sounds delicious, Jack."  
  
"Great. If you don't mind stopping at the store, I'll buy everything I need."  
  
========  
  
Half an hour later, they arrived at the house. The grocery shopping had distracted Janet from thinking about Nick, but as soon as she pulled into the driveway, the butterflies returned. She told herself everything would go smoothly, but doubts lingered as she carried the lightest bag into the house.  
  
"Hello," she called out.  
  
She had seen Nick's car parked on the street, so she knew they were home.  
  
"Hi, Mommy," Taylor said, running into the living room to greet her. "Hi, Jack."  
  
"Hello, Taylor," he said, giving her a smile before he took the bag from Janet and found his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Where's Uncle Nick?" Janet asked.  
  
"He was shutting off the TV."  
  
"I'm here," Nick said, entering the room. "How was your day?"  
  
"Fine. Things went well. Jack found an apartment."  
  
"That's great. I'm sure you were a lot of help to him."  
  
Janet smiled shyly. "I guess I was."  
  
"And I'm sure he's grateful."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
Jack had come up behind Janet after organizing the ingredients he would need on her kitchen counter.  
  
"Nick," Janet said, while giving Jack a covert elbow in his ribs for being so casual about this meeting, "this is Jack Tripper. Jack, this is Nick Crowley."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Nick said, extending his hand for Jack to shake. "I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"Nice to meet you, too," Jack said, shaking his hand. "I've heard a lot about you, too."  
  
"Nick," Janet said, "I hope you can join us for dinner. Jack is trying out a new meat sauce recipe on us. He's cooking a spaghetti dinner, complete with salad, garlic bread and chocolate cake for dessert."  
  
"That sounds too appetizing to pass up," Nick said.  
  
"Sounds yummy," Taylor added. "'specially the chocolate cake."

They all laughed.  
  
Maybe this would go well, Janet thought.  
  
While Nick and Taylor played "Go Fish" in the living room, Janet helped Jack find the utensils he needed in the kitchen. When she dropped the spatula for the third time, Jack reached down to pick it up and then looked at her.  
  
"Why are you so nervous?"  
  
"Me?" Janet asked, her eyes wide. "I'm not nervous. Why would you say I'm nervous?"  
  
"Because you can't find your way around your own kitchen. Or don't you ever come in here?" he added with a smirk.  
  
"I do so," she protested, a bit too loudly.  
  
"Calm down, Janet. I was just teasing. You really are tense."  
  
"I just want things to go well," she said.  
  
"Why wouldn't they?" he countered. "Nick seems like a nice guy. You know you don't have to worry about me. I don't want to start any trouble. We're going to have a very nice dinner. Now, leave me alone in here so I can start preparing our meal. I'll let you know if I need you."  
  
At Jack's insistence, a reluctant Janet returned to the living room and asked Taylor and Nick if they wanted something to drink. They both declined.  
  
"Play with us, Mommy."  
  
"Thanks, honey, but I'd rather watch the two of you play."  
  
Janet kept her eyes on the card game, but her attention was focused on what Jack was doing in her kitchen. She knew the food would be delicious. She relaxed somewhat when she heard the steady whir of the mixer. Jack was baking the cake. Nothing wrong with that.  
  
A few minutes later, Jack entered the living room and asked who would like to lick the bowl that had contained the batter for the cake.  
  
"Me! Me!" Taylor exclaimed.  
  
She jumped up from the carpeted floor, causing them all to smile.  
  
"Somehow," Jack said, as he grinned and winked playfully at the excited little girl, "I thought you might like that. Come with me."  
  
Once Taylor had left the room with Jack, it was Nick's turn to comment on Janet's nervousness.  
  
"Are you all right? You seem rather...jumpy."  
  
"Yeah," she said, absent-mindedly patting his knee. "I'm fine."  
  
"Are things okay between you and Jack?"  
  
"Oh, sure," Janet said.  
  
"So, what's the problem? I know you well enough to know when something isn't right. Have I done something to upset you?"  
  
"Oh, no, of course not. You've been wonderful. I just...you know, I feel a bit awkward having you and Jack meet this way. That's all."  
  
"Would you rather I leave?" Nick asked, wondering if something of a more personal nature had transpired between Jack and Janet that day, and she would prefer he wasn't around.  
  
"No, I want you to stay. Really I do. It's me, okay? I'm being silly. You and Jack seem fine. I'm the one who's the basket case."  
  
"Okay, if you say so. I don't want to be a source of discomfort for you, Janet. I hope you know that."  
  
"I do," she said, patting his knee again. "And I appreciate that very much."  
  
"No problem."  
  
===============  
  
Dinner, later that night, was a success. Everybody agreed Jack's meat sauce had a delectable taste without being overwhelming. Based on their compliments, he decided to incorporate the sauce onto the menu when his restaurant opened.  
  
"I hope you'll be there for the grand opening," Jack said to Nick.  
  
"Thanks," he said, a bit surprised but pleased by the invite. "Let me know when it is, and if I can make it, I'll be there."  
  
Janet smiled at Jack and then at Nick. She thought it was great the two of them had hit it off so well. As the evening wound down, she wondered why she had been so anxious about them meeting each other. They both liked her and had her best interests in mind. She knew that. But she also knew how she felt. Nick was a great friend to her and one she would take into her confidence in a heartbeat. But Jack. Jack was someone who could still make her pulse race. He was someone she had to be on her guard around at all times. Not wanting to add fuel to either fire, it took all of her strength not to react when Nick offered to give Jack a ride to his hotel. Of course, it made perfect sense, but for some reason, she hadn't counted on them spending time without her. She tried to tell herself she was being paranoid, but that didn't stop her from wishing they weren't going to be leaving together.  
  
But they were.  
  
They said their good-byes, with both Jack and Nick telling Janet they would call her the next day. She watched them drive off with apprehension lodged in the pit of her stomach, but she didn't know why. All she could do, she told herself as she got ready for bed, was hope for the best. That thought didn't give her much comfort as she tried to fall asleep.  
  
==========  
  
"Would you mind if we had a nightcap?" Nick asked Jack when they arrived at his hotel.  
  
"Ah, sure," Jack said, his curiosity piqued. "The hotel has a nice lounge."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Any particular reason?" Jack asked, after Nick had given his keys to the valet and they were heading for the entrance.  
  
"Yes," Nick answered. "I'd like to talk to you about Janet."


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! :-) Thanks for your response to the last chapter. I'm glad you're hanging in with me on this story. I hope to add chapters more frequently. Hope you enjoy this one! :-)

Thanks again!!

=======================

Chapter 14  
  
"So, what's this all about?" Jack asked Nick, wanting to get right to the point after they had a found a table in a quiet area of the lounge.  
  
They'd both decided to order coffee.  
  
"This is about you, Janet and Todd," Nick said, after stirring cream into his coffee and taking a sip.  
  
Jack's blue eyes narrowed. "Todd? What do you know about Todd?"  
  
The dark-haired man sat back in his chair and sighed. "I wasn't sure if Janet had mentioned anything to you about Todd and me."  
  
"She hasn't. What's this about you and Todd?" Jack asked, his senses now on alert.  
  
"We knew each other," Nick admitted. "For better or worse, we were friends. I guess that's the best word to use to describe our relationship."  
  
"How does this have anything to do with me?" Jack asked, but deep inside, he knew the answer to that question.  
  
Nick's next words confirmed his suspicions.  
  
"I know what Todd did to you, Jack. I know he made it impossible for you to return from Europe when you first went over there."  
  
Jack, still not sure he could trust Nick completely, carefully worded his question. "He told you about what he did?"  
  
Nick nodded. "Yes. He was very proud of himself. He couldn't wait to tell me all about it."  
  
"Did Janet know?"  
  
"No. I don't believe so. It wouldn't have benefited him for her to know. She would have been furious."  
  
"No more than I was when I found out what was really going on."  
  
"Did you know that Todd knew Angelino?"  
  
"He didn't know Angelino directly," Jack corrected, realizing Nick knew exactly what scam Janet's late husband had pulled, "but he knew the man Angelino had talked to who arranged the 'opportunity' for me to travel to Europe. Once I got there, I realized I couldn't leave. I never could have come up with that amount of money. I kicked myself a thousand times for not reading the fine print of the contract I had signed."  
  
"And asking Angelino for the money to pay off the guy was out of the question?"  
  
"Yes. Definitely. There was no way I could've asked him. No way."  
  
Jack and Nick each took a long swallow of their coffees as they both reflected on the past. Nick shook his head.  
  
"I have to tell you, Jack. You played right into Todd's hand when you broke up with Janet and announced you were moving to Paris. Todd couldn't wait to call me to tell me the news."  
  
"Yeah," Jack said, his voice derisive, "I can imagine." He nodded towards Nick. "How did you end up so involved in Janet's life?"  
  
"I had never met Janet until I went to L.A. to visit Todd after he'd told me he and Janet were getting back together and were going to get married now that you were so conveniently out of the picture. I came with the intent of trying to talk Todd into ending this dangerous game he had started, but I was too late. When I arrived in Santa Monica, Janet and Todd were already married. They seemed happy enough, but because of what I knew, I wasn't about to cut Todd any slack. When he told me they planned to move to Washington, I made it my business to keep an eye on them. Especially Janet. I liked her the moment I met her, and I knew she needed protection. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into, and if there had been any sign of mistreatment, I was ready and willing to step in."  
  
"I never thought Todd would do anything abusive to Janet," Jack said, a shiver running down his spine as he thought of what could have happened to his friend and how he would have been nowhere around to stop it. "Tell me Todd never...I mean, he never did...anything...to Janet, did he?"  
  
As his imagination took flight of the horrors Janet might have endured, Jack pushed his coffee cup away. The strong beverage now churned in his stomach.  
  
Nick knew he had to ease Jack's mind. "No. To my knowledge, Todd never took any of his frustrations about you out on Janet, and Janet does not seem the type who would've stayed in that kind of a relationship."  
  
"You're right about that," Jack said, feeling somewhat mollified.  
  
"Believe me, Jack. I was around them. A lot. Todd changed when Janet got pregnant. A softer side of him seemed to emerge. He was happy that he was going to be a father."  
  
"Janet mentioned that to me the other night. She said she felt so guilty when Todd died. She said he loved his daughter very much. If she knew the other side of the story..."  
  
"I've often contemplated telling her," Nick admitted, looking at Jack to gauge his reaction to that statement.  
  
Jack seemed to be considering the possibility, too.  
  
"I think I would have, eventually," Nick continued, "if you hadn't come back into her life. I think this is the best thing that could have happened to Janet. She needs you, Jack."  
  
"Well, we're forging a very tentative relationship," he hastened to inform Nick. "We're trying to rebuild our friendship, but that's as far as it goes."  
  
"That's enough," Nick said, seeming content with that news. "For now. I've enjoyed being a part of her life and Taylor's, but you and Janet have the connection, Jack. You have the history. She needs that in her life. She needs to know that you are around and that you'll be around. Know what I mean?"  
  
"I think so," Jack said. "But I have to be honest here. I feel as though I've been replaced by you. You're the one who knows the latest happenings and who's been there through her bad times. Taylor must look at you as some kind of a father figure. I don't have any of that."  
  
"You have your own history with Janet," Nick reaffirmed. "That's all you need, Jack. Taylor needs another male figure in her life. I love her like the daughter I know I'll never have, but you and her mother go back a long ways. You can bring a different perspective to her life."  
  
"Janet said you guys are just good friends."  
  
Nick nodded. "Trust me, Jack. Trust what Janet is telling you. We are good friends, but that's it. That's as far as it goes. I am a confirmed bachelor. Janet knows that. We accept each other the way we are. I love Janet, but I'm not in love with her. I fell in love with the woman of my dreams when I was in college. We made so many plans for our future. We had it all mapped out, and we were living the life. The one thing we didn't count on was that she would end up dying of cancer before we'd even graduated. I vowed then that I would never fall for another woman in that way. The pain and the loss are too great. I couldn't go through it again. I've managed quite well. I love that Janet is in my life, and I would do anything for her, but if she's to find happiness again with another man in a romantic way, my money's on you."  
  
"What about Todd?" Jack asked, not ready to dwell on what Nick was saying about his future with Janet. "Do we let Janet continue to suffer with her guilt or do we come clean and tell her just what kind of a man he was?"  
  
"For now, don't you think it's better if we let things be? Concentrate on the two of you. Don't bring Todd into it. I've held off telling her the truth about him for this long because he was Taylor's father. But now, he's out of both of their lives. We can't change what's happened."

"Do you think the car accident really was an accident?"

Nick shrugged. "I have my theories about that, but the police never pursued any other angle, so I haven't either. I've just concentrated on Janet and Taylor. But there's always an open door if the accident needs to be explored."

"This is all so crazy. I feel as though I should have told Janet, too, but I've made my own mistakes with her, and like you said, Todd is gone."

"So don't bring him back into this, Jack. At least, not now. Down the road, depending on what happens between you and Janet, you can tell her when you feel the time is right. It's ultimately going to be your decision, Jack. Because believe me, you may not see it at this very moment, but I do. You and Janet will be together again. I don't know what it's going to take for it to happen, but something is going to happen that will bring the two of you together. And once it does, it's going to be up to the two of you to find a way to finally make it last."


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! :-) Thanks for your nice reviews!! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

======================

Chapter 15  
  
Due to the restaurant renovations, Jack's free time had become severely limited, so he was pleasantly surprised when Janet and Taylor entered "The Captain's Table" late one afternoon. Janet and Jack had talked several times on the phone, but they hadn't been able to see each other since their dinner.  
  
"Janet! Taylor! What a nice surprise."  
  
"Hi," Janet said, giving him a tentative smile as she looked around at the debris. "I hope it's okay that we're in here."  
  
"Oh, sure. Just be careful where you step."  
  
"We weren't busy for once, so I decided to take advantage of it and closed the shop early. I picked up Taylor from her after school care. We decided to go for a walk and found ourselves here."  
  
"I'm happy you did. Let me just clear an area so we can sit and chat."  
  
Jack found a table near the back that was not a part of the work area.  
  
"Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"No, thanks. We're fine," Janet said, looking to her daughter for confirmation.  
  
Taylor agreed.  
  
"Okay," Jack said, sliding into the booth across from Janet and Taylor. "What's new?"  
  
"Not much," Janet said. "It's been crazy at the flower shop. I'm actually glad I decided to close early today."  
  
She glanced at her daughter and gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
"Taylor has some news she would like to share with you."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Jack said and smiled at the little girl who was looking shyly at her mother. "Tell me, Taylor. What's your news?"  
  
Taylor looked up at Janet. "You tell him, Mommy."  
  
Janet shook her head and tapped her daughter's nose with the pad of her index finger. "Nope. All the way here you said you were going to tell Jack your news and ask him a question. You have to keep your word."  
  
Janet winked conspiratorially at Jack who wanted someone to tell him what was going on.  
  
"Okay. See," Taylor began, her voice low, "the bigger kids at school are doing a Thanksgiving play. One of the teachers asked me to be the child of one of the pil...pil..."  
  
"Pilgrims," Janet readily supplied.  
  
"Yeah, them," Taylor said, trying not to break eye contact with Jack who was listening intently to her. "So, I'm gonna be in a school play Saturday night. Wanna come see me?"  
  
"Sure," Jack said. "I'd like to see your school play. I bet you'll be the best and cutest child there. Thank you for inviting me."  
  
"You're welcome," Taylor said, pleased with herself for asking and happy Jack had accepted the invitation.  
  
Janet was happy, too.  
  
"Come for dinner before the play," Janet told him. "And then we'll go together as long as you don't mind getting to the school early."  
  
"Not at all. I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"Great," Janet said and smiled.  
  
"Don't forget," Jack said, "that the two of you have to be here next Monday night for the grand opening."  
  
Janet reached across the table and squeezed Jack's hand.  
  
"We wouldn't miss it for anything," she assured him.  
  
"Mommy said I get to stay up late. Oh boy!"  
  
Jack and Janet laughed at Taylor's excitement.  
  
"Well," Janet explained, "it's a special occasion."  
  
"Let's just hope this opening goes better than the Bistro's."  
  
Janet laughed as she recalled how crazy Jack's opening had been with flyers announcing the wrong date and dishes being broken all over the place. It was a wonder he had made any kind of a profit at all. But that was Jack, Janet thought, stealing a glance at him when he turned his head for just a moment to look at the work being done on the other side of the restaurant. He accepted the setbacks and fought that much harder to reach his goal.  
  
"It's too bad Terri and her family can't be here," Janet said.  
  
She avoided mentioning Larry even though he had played a big part in the Bistro's opening. Jack respected the omission and didn't bring up his name.  
  
"I agree. But they're getting ready for your visit. Can you believe next week is Thanksgiving?"  
  
Janet shook her head at how fast time was going.  
  
"When do you leave for L.A.?"  
  
"Wednesday night. We'll be back Sunday afternoon. I wish you were going with us."  
  
"I wish I could go, too," Jack said, how voice wistful.  
  
If Janet only knew how much Jack wanted to spend Thanksgiving with them. But it just wasn't possible.  
  
"Unfortunately, the timing's all wrong."  
  
Jack looked around at the work that still needed to be done.  
  
"I guess I could've pushed back the opening until after the holiday, but I'd like to get some business for the Christmas season, if I can."  
  
"I'm sure you will," Janet said. "I know this place will be fabulous."  
  
"Thanks, Janet," Jack said sincerely. "I really appreciate your support."  
  
"No problem. Hey, let me know if you need any help moving into your apartment."  
  
"Okay. I will. I'm going to do that in two weeks. I'll be moving in just in time to decorate for Christmas. This all feels a bit weird."  
  
"Once the restaurant opens, you won't have time to think about anything else."  
  
"I'm afraid you're right, so I'd better enjoy my time with you on Saturday," he said, including Taylor in his comment, but mostly directing it towards Janet.  
  
Lately, he'd begun to realize that every time he had an opportunity to be around Janet, saying good-bye became more and more difficult. And his day did not feel complete when he didn't get to talk to her on the phone. Sitting there, in the middle of the chaos, he felt as though the three of them could be a family.  
  
Would the time ever be right to say that to Janet? And if the timing were right, would he have the courage to tell her how he felt?


	16. Chapter 16

Hi! :-) Thanks again for your great reviews. I appreciate them very much!! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :-)

==============

Chapter 16

Early Saturday afternoon, Janet received an unexpected, but most welcome, visit at her flower shop from Jack. He looked tired but contented.

"Hey," she said, after greeting him with a smile, "what brings you here?"

"Janet," Jack said, grateful no other customers were in the shop as he leaned his right arm against the counter, "I am about to make your day."

"What?!" Janet said, taking a quick step back from the opposite side of the counter.

Jack grinned and playfully winked while Janet waited for him to say more. When he didn't, she frowned. What was he up to?

"I'm talking about flowers," he finally said.

"Oh," she said, nodding. "Flowers. Of course. What kinds of flowers?" she asked, still not understanding what he was talking about.

"I want to order beautiful bouquets for the restaurant opening."

"Oh, sure," Janet said, happy to make whatever floral arrangements he wanted.

"And not only that," he continued, still looking very pleased with himself, "but I want you to write up a proposal to be my exclusive supplier of flowers and plants."

"Jack," Janet said, taken aback by his offer, "you don't have to do this."

"But I want to," he said, placing his other arm on the counter and positioning himself so that he was facing her. "I want the best, Janet. And I know that's you."

Surprised by his husky tone of voice, Janet couldn't help but wonder if he was talking only about her abilities as a florist.

"Well," she said, trying to compose herself, "I guess I could, you know, write up something for your restaurant."

"Good," Jack said, his eyes never leaving her attractive face. "Get it to me as soon as you can."

"Okay," Janet said. "I'll have a better idea of what you want and need after I see the restaurant on Monday, so for now, why don't we look through a couple of books? That way, you can see and choose some of the different arrangements?"

"Good idea," Jack said, delighted to have a reason to spend more time with Janet. "Let's take our time and look through lots of books."

When Janet gave him a questioning glance, he quickly tried to explain himself.

"You know, so I can make certain I'm choosing just the right bouquets."

"Of course," she said, staring at him with a mixture of puzzlement and amusement as she made her way to his side of the counter.

After retrieving three binders, she stood next to Jack as they poured over the contents. Their close proximity caused havoc for both of them. Based on Janet's reaction when Jack teased her, he realized he wasn't the only one who was feeling the pull of the attraction. He'd caught her staring at him twice while he was trying to decide on a particular arrangement. When he looked at her and smiled, she quickly turned away and moved a step back from him.

Maybe there was hope for them, he thought, as he watched Janet efficiently write up his order. Maybe Nick was wrong. Maybe nothing in particular had to happen. Maybe they would just realize they still had feelings for each other and would resume their relationship. Or at least begin to build a new one that wasn't strictly friendship.

"There," Janet said, removing her glasses and raising her head to find Jack staring at her, his lips slightly parted.

She gulped and tried to break the tension that had suddenly developed between them.

"Your order is done," Janet said, trying her best to sound normal. "Would you like to review it?"

"What?" he asked, realizing he'd lost track of the reason he had come to see Janet.

All he could think about was how wonderful it would be to hold her in his arms and kiss her.

"Your order, Jack," Janet said, waving the paper in his face. "Do you want to review it before I tell you how much you owe me?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," he said, chiding himself for losing his focus.

He quickly scanned the itemized list and found everything to be perfect. Just as he knew it would be.

"This is exactly what I want," he told her, handing the paper back. "Thank you, Janet."

"You're welcome. And thank you," she said. "I appreciate your business."

"I hope this will be the beginning of a long, prosperous partnership for the two of us."

"I'd like that," Janet said, hoping he knew it was true.

When he nodded, she held up the invoice.

"I'd better get started on this. Monday will be here before we know it."

"Sure," Jack agreed. "I'd better head back to the restaurant."

"Okay," she said, not wanting him to leave.

He took two steps toward the door, snapped his fingers, and turned around.

"I forgot something."

"What?" she asked expectantly.

But expectant of what she didn't know.

"Could you put together a small bouquet of carnations for Taylor? I'd like to give them to her tonight."

Janet smiled at Jack's thoughtfulness.

"Jack, that's so sweet. Taylor will love it."

"In case you didn't know it, Janet, I think you have a wonderful daughter."

"Thanks, Jack," Janet said, looking and sounding very humble.

"Well," he said, not wanting to break eye contact with her but knowing he really should leave, "I guess that's it. I should go."

Janet nodded.

Jack took another three steps before he stopped again and whirled around.

"You're being very forgetful today," Janet commented with a grin. "That's not like you."

"I know. But what I've forgotten this time is the most important thing."

"What?" Janet asked, looking at him as if he couldn't possibly have forgotten something more important than his flower order.

"This," he said, closing the distance between them in a heartbeat and capturing her soft, pliable lips in a kiss that was filled with longing and hunger and familiarity.

Shock, on Janet's part, soon turned to enjoyment as she responded greedily to this long-awaited, much-desired kiss. Yes, she wanted it, and she was not the least bit sorry Jack had finally had the courage to initiate it. His kisses always had made her knees weak, and this one was no exception.

They were both trembling when the kiss ended.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long," Jack said, slightly out of breath.

Janet, her cheeks flushed and dark eyes slightly glazed, nodded.

"I've been wanting you to do that for so long," she acknowledged.

"You're not upset that I kissed you?" he asked, needing to be sure.

She shook her head. "No. I've missed you. It's great having you around again, but it's hard, too. I don't know what to expect, and I don't want to feel something that I shouldn't be feeling. It's complicated."

"Oh, boy, is it," Jack said, relieved they seemed to be on the same page.

"Maybe," Janet suggested, "we can talk more about this tonight at my house after Taylor is asleep?"

"I'd like that," Jack said.

"Okay, then. Tonight, it is."

Janet quickly went about the task of putting together a bouquet of pink and white carnations, with baby's breath mixed in, that Jack would later present to her daughter. She handed the carefully wrapped flowers to him with a smile.

"You do the best work," Jack said.

Janet grinned. "These are for my daughter. I picked the best flowers I had."

"Thanks, Janet. I'll see you tonight."

"Yes. Tonight."

With the bouquet in one hand, Jack leaned across the counter and kissed Janet once more.

"I had to do that. Tonight is too many hours to wait."

Janet had never been more ready for "tonight" to come.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi! :-) Thanks for your nice reviews!! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one!

======================

Chapter 17

Taylor's excitement took center stage on Saturday night. She gave Jack an impulsive hug when he handed her the bouquet and told her to "break a leg". After promptly explaining the meaning of the phrase to the frowning child and convincing her of his sincerity in wishing her good luck, the three of them sat down for a quick bite to eat.

Taylor barely touched her food. She wanted to get to the school, but she also didn't have much of an appetite, which was unusual for her. Janet looked apologetically at Jack, who waved off her concern.

Three hours later, an exhausted Taylor was thrilled to have been a part of her school's production.

"You were excellent."

Janet praised her daughter as she helped her get ready for bed.

"I had fun," Taylor replied, unable to stifle a yawn.

"That's the most important thing," Janet assured the weary little girl.

Janet had no sooner tucked Taylor into bed than her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep with Mr. Thomas, her teddy bear, snuggled in the crook of her arm. After turning off the light, Janet left the bedroom door slightly ajar and entered the living room where she found Jack sitting comfortably on the sofa.

"She's sound asleep," Janet said.

"I'm not surprised," Jack said and smiled. "She did very well."

"I thought so, too," Janet said. "But then I figured I was being biased."

"I don't think so. I can see her being in more school plays and maybe even being the lead when she gets older."

"I'll let her tell me when she wants to try out for school productions. I won't push her into anything she doesn't want to do."

"Is she interested in dance like I recall her mother was?"

"No," Janet said, shaking her head. "But that's okay. She has to find her own interests, right?"

"Sure. Sounds reasonable to me."

"So," Janet said, after a slight lull in the conversation, "I guess we should talk about our interests? Or in this case, interest?"

"Yes," Jack said. "The first thing I have to know is that it really was okay that I kissed you. It's all I've been thinking about, but I know it took you by surprise. I surprised myself, actually, but it just felt right."

"I enjoyed our kiss," Janet assured him. "I was surprised, but let's face it, Jack. We've been dancing around each other for a while, haven't we?"

Jack thought for a moment. "I guess we have."

"I didn't know what to expect when you came to see me that first night, but I knew if you moved here, we probably would see each other, at least socially. But it's fun having you around again."

"Really?" Jack asked, happy to hear Janet say that.

"Really," Janet confirmed. "I just don't want to make any mistakes. This feels safe. When you're hanging out with Taylor and me, I enjoy myself. When I think about you and me in a more intimate way..."

Her voice trailed off. Jack picked up the thought.

"It scares you?" he offered.

"Yes, it does. Because we tried it, Jack, and it didn't work. In fact, I've had two chances at love and neither one worked."

"Maybe," he suggested, his voice low, "the third time will be the charm."

Janet looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm not so sure about that."

Jack scooted a little closer to Janet.

"I'm not either," he admitted, "but I'd like to give us another chance. We both made mistakes last time. We weren't ready for the steps we were taking. And we didn't trust each other enough. I think we've both learned a lot since then and can deal with our issues better. Our attraction to each other is still there, Janet. Can you deny that?"

"No," Janet said, gazing at him. "You're right, Jack. I am still attracted to you. I always have been. I've never gotten over you. Not completely."

"I haven't either, Janet. Not even traveling to Europe and hearing you married another man could make me forget about you. Sure, I knew I'd have to find a way to move on, but somehow, we've ended up here. And I want another chance to see if we can make this work."

"We'd have to go slow," Janet said, knowing she was ready to agree with Jack about taking a second chance.

"Of course."

"I have Taylor to think about."

"I understand."

With every sentence she spoke, he inched closer to her.

"Our schedules are going to be crazy," she warned.

"I understand that, too."

She moved a bit closer to him, allowing him to cradle her face in the palms of his hands. They shared a tender smile.

"I think we both know what's at stake here and what the risks are," Jack said.

Janet nodded.

"But I want to try my best to make this work," he continued, drawing his mouth closer to hers.

"I do, too," Janet said. "I've missed you, Jack. I want to take it slow, but I'd be lying if I said I don't feel anything for you because I do. These feelings are terrifying me, but they exist, and I can't deny them any longer."

"I don't _want _to deny my feelings anymore. I want another chance, Janet. I want us to be together the way I know we were meant to be."

"Yes, Jack," Janet said, bringing her lips closer to his. "That's what I want, too."

===

I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show.  
  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear.

===

Janet and Jack made their feelings perfectly clear with passion-filled kisses that set their pulses racing and their bodies trembling with desire.

===

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.  
  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever. 

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

===

They both knew committing themselves to another relationship wouldn't be easy, but as they continued to hold each other and reacquaint themselves with gentle touches and loving words, they knew it was what they both wanted.

===

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find.  
  
And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the wind,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.  
  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.  
  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

===

What the future had in store neither one knew. But the only thing that mattered now is that they were together and were allowing themselves to find out if they could make it work. This time.

"I don't want us to place any unreasonable expectations on each other," Janet cautioned.

"I agree. I think we both expected too much from each other too soon last time. Let's just take things as they come. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Janet agreed.

"I probably won't see you until Monday night," Jack said. "Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I was thinking the same thing."

"I'll miss you," Jack said, knowing he had to leave while he still could.

"I'll miss you, too," Janet said, following him.

They kissed at the door until Jack finally pulled himself away and with some difficulty, managed to get the door open and make a somewhat graceful, if not hasty, exit. After waving as she watched him drive off, she locked the door and then leaned her back against it and sighed contentedly. She had been given a second chance. With Jack. That was enough. For now.

===

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.  
  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.

(Song credit: "Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" - REO Speedwagon)


	18. Chapter 18

Hi! :-) Thanks again for your great reviews!! I appreciate every one of them! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

=============

Chapter 18

In the midst of greeting and seating customers and answering questions about the new items on the menu, as well as the décor changes that had been made, Jack knew the exact moment when Janet and Taylor arrived at the restaurant. After relinquishing his duties to the more than capable hostess, Jack quickly threaded his way through the mingling crowd. He reached the entrance and welcomed Janet, who looked absolutely stunning in a magenta-colored dress, and Taylor, who looked adorable in a flower print dress, to "The Captain's Table."

"You two look so beautiful you are going to take all the attention away from my restaurant," Jack teased, his blue eyes twinkling.

He longed to give Janet a kiss but knew he couldn't. At least, not at that moment.

After acknowledging his compliment on behalf of her daughter and herself, Janet began her inspection.

"I'm impressed," she said, looking around at the changes Jack had made.

Paintings of the ocean and various types of ships and boats hung on the paneled walls. She caught a glimpse of the menu cover, which showed a fisherman on the docks. Jack had even managed to get an aquarium installed and running for that night's festivities.

"The turnout is excellent."

"Well," Jack said with a laugh, as he straightened his navy blue tie, "it helps when you advertise the correct date."

"You must be thrilled," Janet said, elated for him.

"So far, everything is going according to plan. Hopefully, there won't be any disasters. I set up a table near the window for you, Taylor and Nick. He's waiting for you."

Jack held out one arm to Janet and the other one to Taylor.

"If you'll follow me, please."

They strolled to the elegantly set table. Nick waved when they came into his sight. Janet smiled. Taylor waved back.

"The flowers are perfect. Don't you think so, Janet?"

"I was just noticing that. They look nice on the tables. I'll check around later to see what might work for you on a day-to-day basis. I know I need to get you that proposal."

"Hello, you two," Nick said, rising from his chair when they reached their table.

He couldn't help but to notice how gorgeous Janet looked. He also saw the way Jack was looking at her. He sensed a shift had occurred in their relationship, but he wouldn't press for details unless Janet, or Jack, wanted to share.

"Doesn't this place look great?"

"It does," Janet agreed.

"But no more than the two of you," he added.

Janet thanked Nick for his kind words, and then she thanked Jack and smiled at him when he seated Taylor and then her.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll just have water," Janet said. "Taylor, honey, do you want juice?"

"7-up," Taylor replied.

"I'll be right back with your drinks and your menus."

"Do you feel all right?" Janet asked her daughter, as she felt her forehead and cheeks.

She seemed warm, but Janet attributed that to the crowd size and her excitement at attending this opening.

"You don't usually like 7-up unless you're sick."

"I'm tired," Taylor said. "But I feel okay."

Yet, she hardly touched the macaroni and cheese that Jack had prepared especially for her.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked, concern in his voice as he crouched down next to her chair. "It needed more cheese, didn't it?"

"No, it was good," Taylor said. "But I'm not hungry."

"Okay. I'm glad you and Nick liked your shrimp and angel hair pasta," Jack said to Janet, noticing their nearly empty plates. "I hope you saved room for dessert."

"Not for me," Janet said. "And I don't think Taylor should have any either. I'm going to take her food home. I think my daughter has too many exciting things going on. We started packing for L.A. yesterday. She can't wait for Wednesday night."

"It's going to be so much fun for you," Jack said.

Taylor nodded, but when she spoke, she didn't sound enthused. "We get to see Auntie Terri and her family and maybe go to Disneyland."

"Sounds wonderful," Jack said wistfully. "I hope you have a great time."

Jack stood up and was about to remove Taylor's plate from the table when he saw a man enter the restaurant who looked exactly like Larry.

"No, it can't be," he said, out loud.

"What can't be?" Janet asked, turning her head in the direction Jack was looking at.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" he asked, setting Taylor's plate down on the table.

"Sure," Janet said.

"I wonder what that's about?" Nick asked.

"I have no idea."

Jack hurried toward the entrance. As soon as he reached the dark-haired man, he knew he had not been seeing things. There was Larry, already making "friends" with the hostess.

"I can't believe you're here!" Jack exclaimed.

"Hey, Jacko. Would I miss one of your openings? Isn't this like a tradition?"

"As long as you didn't bring your family to break all my plates again."

They shared a laugh at the memory and a manly hug.

"How did you manage this?" Jack asked, still shocked, but very happy, to see his friend.

"I have my ways. So, what's the good word? From where I'm standing, it looks like a very successful opening."

"So far, everything has been great."

"I couldn't be happier for you. You know that, right?"

"Sure. Thanks, Larry. You being here means a lot to me."

"No problem. So, do I get to sit down and sample some of your delicious food or what?"

"Of course. Let me find you a table."

Jack looked around. His eyes landed on the table where Janet was sitting, chatting with her daughter and Nick.

"Larry?"

"Yeah, Jack?" he said, still flirting with the attractive brunette hostess.

"Janet is here with her daughter. Maybe it's time you gave her that apology you said you owed her. What do you think?"

A flash of panic crossed Larry's face. "I don't know, Jack. Do you really want to take a chance on ruining what's been a great night? I mean, she may throw me through the plate glass window."

Jack grinned and patted Larry's back. "I'll take my chances. I'll go get her, and the three of us can talk in my office. C'mon, Larry. This needs to be done."

"Yeah, you're right," Larry said, not too happy at the prospect, but knowing he'd avoided Janet for as long as he could. "Okay. Go get her."

Jack approached the table and asked Janet if he could talk to her for a minute. In his office.

"Sure, Jack. Nick, you don't mind watching Taylor?"

"Of course not. Take your time."

As Janet followed Jack towards the back of the restaurant, she couldn't help but wonder if he wanted to spend some time alone with her as much as she wanted to with him. She couldn't imagine why else he would pull her away from the table. But when he ushered her into his sparsely furnished office, her excitement turned to annoyance when she saw Larry leaning against Jack's desk.

"This is why you asked me in here?" she said, her dark eyes boring into Jack's. "You know I have nothing to say to that man, Jack."

"But I do," Larry said, pushing himself away from the desk to stand in front of Jack and Janet. "If you'll listen to me," he added.

"Give me one good reason why I should," Janet challenged.

"Because I need to apologize, Janet. I know it's probably way too late, but I do want to try to explain myself."

Tapping her foot on the carpeted floor, Janet folded her arms in front of her. Her eyes darted from Jack to Larry and back to Jack again.

"You want this, don't you, Jack?" she finally asked, her voice quivering slightly.

"Well," Jack said, rubbing the palms of his hands together, "Larry is my friend. It would be nice if the two of you could talk and try to work things out."

"Okay," Janet said, seeing how much this meant to Jack and sensing that Larry was trying to be sincere, "I'll agree to listen to him, but I'm not making any promises."

"That's good enough for me," Larry said, relieved Janet was willing to hear him out.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Jack asked, not certain he wanted to but feeling like he needed to ask.

"If you wouldn't mind," Larry answered. "And if it's okay with Janet."

"It's fine," Janet said.

"Okay. Let me just make sure there aren't any sharp objects around," Jack teased.

"Please do," Larry said, still not comfortable with the way Janet was glaring at him.

"I'll be right outside if you need me," Jack said, speaking mostly to Janet, but realizing he should include Larry in that offer, too.

He closed the door and paced the floor for a few seconds before realizing he needed to check on things in the kitchen. They'll be fine, he consoled himself, as he tried to recall if there were any objects he should have removed from the room.

====

"May I say how wonderful you look?" Larry asked Janet. "Or is that being too forward?"

"You can say that," Janet said, still wary of Larry but realizing he probably meant well.

"Janet, I know I've waited way too long to make any kind of amends with you, but you have to know how horrible I felt about the way things ended between you and Jack."

"You felt horrible?" she asked, disbelief present in her rising voice. "Yeah, right, Larry. I bet the happiest day of your life was the day Jack and I broke up."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, Larry, you did everything you could to make the two of us miserable."

"That's not true, Janet. I was happy for you guys. I was."

"Sure," she said with a snicker. "You were so happy for us that at the first sign of trouble, you set Jack up with another woman!"

"I thought the two of you had broken up for good," Larry defended. "Jack was miserable, Janet. Are you going to deny that?"

"No, but hey, I wasn't exactly Miss Mary Sunshine back then either. You should have left us alone, Larry. You had no business interfering with Jack like that."

"I was trying to cheer him up," Larry attempted to explain. "I figured, once he saw Chantal, he would realize what it was he truly wanted. Did he want to be with you exclusively or did he want to go back to playing the field? He was confused, Janet. I know you saw that."

"I was confused, too. And your little game made matters worse. Setting him up with Chantal and flaunting it in front of me didn't solve anything."

"I know. He ended up going to Europe anyway. That was the last thing I wanted. I wanted him to have a reason to stay in L.A."

"I did, too," Janet said. "I never wanted him to go to Paris."

"I'm sorry, Janet. I really am. I was trying to be there for Jack because I thought you were mistreating my best friend. But you're right. I should've stayed out of it. I only made the situation worse."

"You really did," Janet said, using a softer tone. "I thought Jack was in on your 'plan'. I thought it was what he wanted. By the time I knew the truth, it was too late."

"He wanted you, Janet," Larry said, "but he didn't have you. You guys were fighting a lot."

"Because we were both scared," Janet admitted. "And we didn't know how to tell each other what we were feeling."

"Janet, you have to know that I was rooting for you guys when you first got together. I thought you made a great couple, and I thought you guys would be so happy."

"But that's not what happened," Janet supplied.

Larry shook his head. "Not after a while anyway. In the beginning, yeah."

"But the more time we spent together, the more we realized how much work it was to maintain a relationship."

"And the unhappier you guys became."

"How could I have forgotten that part?" Janet asked, almost to herself.

"What?" Larry asked.

Janet looked at him and tried to concentrate on what he was saying instead of how mixed up she now felt.

"Nothing," she said, clearly distracted.

"Janet, I know we can't go back, and I know we'll probably never be as close as we once were, but I do want to sincerely apologize for my role in causing even more problems between you and Jack. I swear I will never interfere in anyone's love life again."

"Do you mean that?"

"Cross my heart," Larry said, making the motion with his index finger.

"Okay," she said, realizing she didn't want to hold on to her grudge against Larry any longer. "I forgive you."

"Yay, Janet," Larry said, holding out his arms to her for a hug, which she tentatively allowed. "Thank you. I mean that sincerely."

"Well, you're welcome," she told him, when they pulled apart. "But you'd better keep your promise," she warned.

Larry held up his hands. "I will. I will."

"Okay, then," Janet said.

She smiled at him for the first time in eight years, which made him smile in return.

"Why don't you sit at our table?" she invited. "If you behave yourself, I'll introduce you to my daughter."

"I'd be honored," Larry said.

And, somehow, Janet knew that he meant it.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi! :-) I know this is a quick update, but the chapter came to me, and I decided I'd better write it while it was in my mind. Thanks, as always, for your reviews!! Hope you enjoy!

=================

Chapter 19

"I had a wonderful time tonight," Janet said to Jack, as they sat in her living room and lingered over a cup of coffee.

Taylor, who had not been so sure about Larry at first but had started to like him by the time they were ready to leave, had fallen asleep as soon as they arrived home. Nick had visited with them for a while and so had Larry. Nick called it a night after telling Jack he would recommend his restaurant to everybody he knew. Jack thanked him, and the two men shook hands. After Nick left, Jack told Larry he could stay with him that night in his hotel room. When he handed his friend the key but made no move to leave with him, Larry began to get the picture. Of course, he intended to grill his best friend in the morning, but for now, he politely took his leave, after telling Janet he would probably see her at Terri's house on Thanksgiving. She told him she looked forward to it.

"Isn't it great how everything is coming together?" Jack said. "Larry showing up was a major shocker, but look how well it turned out."

"I agree," Janet said, with a bit of apprehension in her voice. His words brought her pesky doubts back to the forefront after she'd tried so hard to ignore them. "You're right, Jack. Everything just seems to be falling into place."

Puzzled by the tone of her voice and the look of concern on her face, he frowned.

"Is that bad?"

He had to ask.

"I just...I guess I got a dose of reality tonight when I was talking to Larry."

"About what?"

"About how things can go from good to bad in no time at all. It doesn't take much. It happened to us, Jack."

"Yeah, because we were stupid."

"Hey, speak for yourself, Mister."

"Janet, you know what I mean," he said, trying to calm her fears. "We both know pretty much what we did wrong and how we let ourselves get to the point where we felt we had to be apart. I don't intend to let that happen again."

"But how, Jack? How can you stop it from happening again? In a way, I think we have more obstacles now than we did back then."

Jack shook his head. "I don't agree. We're older, wiser, hopefully, more mature. Well, me anyway," he said and laughed. "You always were the mature one."

Janet had to chuckle, too.

"You're still crazy," she said, playfully punching his upper arm. "And I wouldn't change that about you ever. But I'm serious. I know there are no guarantees, but if things start happening that are out of our control, how are we going to handle it?"

"First of all," he said, reaching for her hands and gently massaging them with the pads of his thumbs, "we're not going to go looking for trouble, are we? If things are going well for us, I say we need to enjoy it. Take advantage of it. I'm not going to be looking over my shoulder or up at the sky to see if there's a dark cloud hanging over my head. Are you?"

"No, but..."

"But what, Janet? What do you think you need to protect yourself from? Me?"

"No. I like this. I like that we're together again. I want to enjoy it, Jack, really I do, but I...I just can't help thinking about the last two times I thought I had found true happiness."

"I told you," he said, cupping her chin with one hand and giving her a crooked smile, "this time is going to be the charm. How can you not believe me when we have everything going for us?"

Gazing into his handsome face she wondered how she could doubt anything he said. She didn't want to doubt. She wanted to trust. To believe. To know that what Jack was telling her was the truth. But still...

Whatever thought she had left her mind when Jack captured her mouth with his, sending her senses reeling. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. Pressed against him, she ran her fingers through his hair as she responded to his kisses and his touches with a fervor that ignited from deep inside her. She wanted him. There was no question in her mind about that.

"Have I convinced you yet?" he asked, when they finally broke apart.

"Maybe a little," she teased, feeling some of her fear slip away as he enticed her with his dazzling smile. "But I could definitely use more convincing. Whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready, I'm ready," Jack said, wasting no time before pulling her into another embrace.

Jack knew just what to do; Janet enjoyed every moment of his tender caresses and kisses in her most sensitive places.

"This feels sooo right," Janet moaned, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"That's because it is," Jack assured her.

They rested against each other and just enjoyed the feeling of being close to one another.

"Okay, you've convinced me," Janet said, once her heartbeat had returned to normal. "If we could just stay this way forever..."

She glanced up at the clock above the fireplace and saw how late it was.

"But, unfortunately, we can't," Jack said. "I hate to, but I need to leave soon."

"I know," Janet said, sitting up on the sofa to look at him.

"Do you think I'll see you before you leave for L.A.?"

"I don't know."

"What if I drive you and Taylor to the airport provided I can get away from the restaurant?"

"That would be great," Janet said. "Nick offered to take us, but I'm sure he won't mind."

"Do you think he suspects there's something going on between us?"

Janet grinned. "Yeah, I do."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Is it okay if I do? I think he'll be happy for us."

"It's fine with me."

"What about Larry?" Janet asked.

"You _know_ he's going to bombard me with questions."

Janet giggled. "Yeah. Poor you."

"Not really," he said, drawing her close once more. "I've got you. There's no way I could ever be poor."

"Aww, shucks, Jack Tripper," Janet said, taking on a Southern accent with her eyelashes fluttering as she grinned at him. "You say the sweetest things."

"Come here, you," Jack said, playfully pushing Janet down onto the couch. "You know what speaking with a Southern accent does to me."

Janet squealed with delight as Jack tickled her and kissed her until her laughter turned to moans of pure pleasure.

How would she be able to stand not seeing him for almost four days? And on Thanksgiving, too?

========

When Taylor had gotten up to use the bathroom, she'd heard most of the conversation taking place in the living room. She couldn't see them, but she could hear them. Her mother liked Jack, not Uncle Nick. That saddened Taylor until she heard her mother say that Uncle Nick would be happy for them. If that was true, then Taylor guessed she was okay with it, too. Her mother did seem happy and so did Jack. She liked him, but it was still going to be weird. Would he be her father?

Now lying in her bed, she wanted to tell her mother that she knew about her and Jack, but what she really wanted was to not feel so tired and achy when they went to L.A. for Thanksgiving. Because that would just ruin everything.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi! :-) Thanks again for the kind reviews!! Here's another chapter. :-)

===========

Chapter 20

While Janet and Taylor waited for Jack to drive them to the airport, Taylor told Janet that she knew her mother liked Jack.

"How do you know that?" Janet asked, surprised by Taylor's announcement.

She didn't, however, bother to deny that it was true.

"I heard you talking in here," Taylor said.

"Oh," Janet said, hoping Taylor had only heard them talking and had not seen or heard anything else they had been doing. "How do you feel about it?"

Taylor tiredly shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I guess. Is Uncle Nick _really_ happy for you? You said he would be."

"He is very happy for all of us," Janet assured her frowning daughter. "He likes Jack a lot."

"I do, too," Taylor admitted. "He's nice and he's funny."

Janet drew her daughter close to her and gave her a big hug.

"I'm glad you're okay with this. We were going to tell you, but you beat us to it."

"Is he gonna be my daddy?"

"Well, honey," Janet said, pulling her daughter away so she could look at her. "I don't know. That's a very big step, and Jack and I haven't talked about it."

"Oh."

"But if we do ever talk about it, we will definitely include you. Okay?"

"Okay."

She knew she could trust her mother.

"One thing you might see," Janet wanted to explain, "is Jack and I being affectionate with each other. Will you be okay with that?"

"Like hugging and kissing and stuff?"

"Yeah," Janet said and smiled. "Stuff like that."

"Yuck to the kissing," Taylor said. "But I guess it's okay."

Janet held her daughter close.

"I love you, Taylor Nicole. You will always be my first priority."

"I love you, too, Mommy."

By the time Jack arrived, Janet thought Taylor would be too excited to sit still, but she surprised her mother by being very subdued, almost to the point of lethargy. Since Monday night, Janet had observed Taylor very carefully. Her appetite seemed a little better, and she went to school with no problem. She didn't have a fever, but she didn't have her usual energy either. When Janet mentioned to Taylor that maybe they should cancel their trip, she had protested and told her mother she felt all right. Taylor didn't seem to be any worse, and after talking with Terri, who assured Janet that she would take excellent care of Taylor if she did become sick, Janet decided to go ahead with their plans.

Janet, Jack and Taylor had a nice visit at Sea-Tac Airport while waiting for their plane to board. When the clerk announced early boarding for parents with small children, Janet knew she should take advantage of it.

"This is it," she said to Jack, who stood when Janet did. "We need to get on the plane."

"I know. I hope you two have a safe flight and a wonderful Thanksgiving. I'm going to miss you sooo much."

"We'll miss you, too," Janet said. "Happy Thanksgiving, Jack."

"Happy Thanksgiving, sweetheart," Jack said, using the endearment that could melt Janet's heart.

Knowing that Taylor was okay with them being together, Janet initiated their good-bye kiss, which surprised, but pleased, Jack. She circled her arms around his neck and made sure he knew just how much she was going to miss him.

"I miss you already," Jack said, calling on every ounce of self-discipline he had so he wouldn't run to the counter and buy a ticket to L.A.

"I miss you, too," Janet said. "I'll call you as soon as we get to Terri's."

"You'd better," Jack said, needing to feel her soft lips on his one more time before she boarded the plane.

They finally separated and said heartfelt good-byes as Janet and Taylor headed for the gate. Jack waved each time they turned to look at him. He told them he wasn't going to leave until the plane was no longer in his view. When Janet reached the entrance to the jet way, she turned, and after giving him a beautiful smile, she waved one last time before she and Taylor disappeared out of Jack's sight.

True to his word, Jack stayed until he could no longer see the plane after it had ascended into the air. As he shuffled slowly towards the escalator that would take him to the parking garage, he knew this was going to be a very long and very lonely Thanksgiving weekend.

==========

Halfway through the flight, after the snack and beverage had been served, Taylor squirmed in her seat, unable to get comfortable. Janet, who had been reading a mystery novel just to occupy her mind so her thoughts wouldn't constantly be on Jack, asked her daughter what was wrong.

"I dunno, Mommy," she said, suddenly feeling scared. "My head kinda hurts."

Janet checked her forehead and her cheeks. They were warmer than they had been before the flight had started. After tossing the paperback into her carry-on bag, Janet rang for the flight attendant and explained the situation to her.

"We have children's aspirin," the flight attendant offered.

"I'd like to give her two," Janet said. "With 7-up, please."

The stewardess nodded and quickly returned with two children's aspirin and a plastic cup filled with the beverage.

"Here, sweetie," Janet said, coaxing her daughter who was now looking droopy-eyed. "Take these. They'll help you feel better."

Taylor could barely swallow the aspirin and the soda. She complained of being cold, so the flight attendant gave Janet a blanket and a pillow. She wrapped the blanket around Taylor and tried to get her to lay her head back against the pillow, but she said it hurt too much.

"Your head?" Janet asked, growing more concerned by the minute but not wanting to let her child see her panic.

"My head and my neck and my tummy. I don't feel good, Mommy."

With the stewardess' assistance, Janet was able to place Taylor across the seats so that she could cradle her daughter's head in her lap and the rest of her would be covered with the blanket.

"Is that better?" Janet asked.

"Yeah," Taylor said and soon closed her eyes.

In a matter of minutes, she was asleep, but it was not a restful one. Twice, it seemed to Janet, Taylor's body almost convulsed. With her heart pounding in her chest, Janet kept checking her watch, wanting the plane to land already. As she felt Taylor's cheeks growing hotter and saw the distress on her young daughter's face, she held her close and prayed that nothing was seriously wrong with her child.

You have to be all right, she kept saying to herself as she tenderly smoothed her daughter's dark hair. You just have to be.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi! :-) Thanks again for your reviews!! Here's another chapter!

===============

Chapter 21

When the plane finally landed, Janet couldn't wait to exit. Fortunately, the flight attendant told her she would be able to leave first with Taylor since it appeared her condition had worsened the closer they got to arriving at the Los Angeles Airport. Janet practically carried a barely conscious Taylor off the plane. The stewardess offered her a wheelchair, but Janet wanted to hold her daughter as close to her as she could. This all seemed so surreal to Janet.

The captain had notified the airport that they should have medical personnel on standby at the gate. When Janet finally made it out of the jet way, she saw the paramedics dressed in their white starched shirts and neatly pressed black pants. Their presence and somber expressions startled her and made her realize, once again, how serious Taylor's condition could be.

When Terri had arrived at the gate area, she'd noticed the medical personnel and wondered what was going on. It took only one look in the direction of Janet and Taylor to see what the problem was.

"Oh, no," Terri said quietly, as she hurriedly made her way towards the front of the check-in area. 

When an airport security guard halted her progress, she told him she was a nurse and that the woman and the little girl were friends of hers.

"I'm here to meet them," she continued to explain.

Knowing he was ready to turn her away, Terri remembered her identification and produced it for his inspection. The burly man relayed the information to one of the EMTs who said Terri could come into the area that had been cordoned off.

"Janet," Terri said, when she finally reached them, "what happened?"

"I don't know, Terri," Janet said, trying to keep her focus on what was going on around her. "Taylor got sick on the plane. She was complaining that her head and neck hurt. She could barely swallow a cold beverage, and I know she's running a fever."

"She's not moving or responding too well," Terri immediately observed.

"I know. I don't know what's wrong with her, but it can't be anything serious, Terri. It just can't be."

Terri wrapped one arm around her friend's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"The EMTs know what to do. If they take her to the hospital, I'll follow in my car."

Janet's eyes widened with fright. "You think she might have to go to the hospital?"

"Well, I don't know, sweetie, but her face is very flushed and she seems distressed."

The youngest of the EMTs told Janet and Terri that they were going to move Taylor into a lounge room for airline employees so they could examine her. They followed the two men and one woman who had carefully placed Taylor on a stretcher. She had lapsed into a semi-conscious state.

As soon as they entered the room and had shut the door, they began to take her vital signs while Janet stood next to her and held her hand. She whispered words of comfort and tried to keep her daughter and herself calm. Terri remained close by. Taylor's temperature was dangerously high. When the woman pressed against her glands and her neck, Taylor half moaned and tried to push the woman's hands away.

"She's dehydrated," one of the men said. "We need to start her on an IV."

"I didn't think it was this bad," Janet said, trying to keep her tears at bay as she watched the paramedics work on her daughter.

Terri rubbed Janet's back and tried to reassure her.

"It's hard to know some times," she said. "The symptoms come and go."

Janet nodded, but her friend's words weren't of much comfort to her at the moment.

The female EMT motioned for Janet to join her in a corner of the room, where they could talk privately, away from Taylor.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" Janet asked, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"We're not sure yet," the woman explained. "We've administered some preliminary measures to try to help her feel better, but she needs to be taken to the hospital for further examination and possible testing."

"Okay," Janet said, wiping at her eyes. "Just please hurry and do whatever you have to so my daughter will be well again."

"We are. We'll let you know as soon as we're ready to transport her."

"Is it possible she could go to Wilshire Memorial?" Terri asked. "I'm a nurse there, and I think my friend and her daughter would feel more comfortable at that hospital."

Janet nodded to show her agreement with Terri's suggestion.

"Of course. It's actually the closest hospital."

========

Less than an hour later, Taylor was being tended to in the Emergency Room of the hospital. She had fallen asleep in the ambulance and had not woken up. Dr. Kyle Davis introduced himself to Janet, acknowledged Terri's presence, and then proceeded to ask Janet many questions about Taylor's current symptoms and about her medical history in general.

"She's been very healthy," Janet said.

"Has she ever been hospitalized before?"

"No. Never."

He completed the history form; a thorough examination ensued.

"Her temperature is extremely high," Dr. Davis said. "We are going to have to admit her and run a battery of tests."

"Do you know what might be causing the high fever?" Terri asked, trying to maintain her professionalism while her heart was breaking for Janet and Taylor.

"From the description of the symptoms and the severity of her fever, she most likely has an infection somewhere in her body. Now, exactly what caused it and how we are going to treat it are the questions I need answers to. And I will have them once we run the tests."

Terri remained with the sleeping child while Janet went to the admitting desk to fill out the required paperwork. When they finally brought Taylor to her room in the pediatrics ward, Janet realized they had not bothered to retrieve their luggage from the airport.

"I don't have any of Taylor's things," Janet groaned, hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand. "How stupid can I be?"

"Hey, it's okay," Terri said. "We were a little preoccupied," she added, motioning toward Taylor. "I called Travis, and he was able to get your luggage even though he didn't have the claim checks. I'll call him. He'll bring us whatever you need."

Janet shook her head as she helped the nurse put a hospital gown on Taylor. "That's okay."

"Are you sure? If you think she wants something tonight, Travis will bring it. No problem."

"No, it's okay," Janet said again. "Hopefully, she'll feel better tomorrow, and I won't have to bring her anything but some toiletries and clothes for when she's released."

But as she looked at her daughter lying so motionless and looking so small in the hospital bed, Janet had a sinking feeling she knew exactly where they would be spending the Thanksgiving holiday. And that feeling made her stomach churn. What was wrong with her precious daughter and how had she gotten so sick so fast?


	22. Chapter 22

Hi! :-) Thanks, as always, for your kind reviews!! Here's another chapter.

============

Chapter 22

The last time Jack checked the clock, he'd realized Janet and Taylor's plane had probably just landed. Busy with the restaurant, he hadn't noticed that Janet had yet to call until he'd wished his last two customers a Happy Thanksgiving and then had made his way to the office to total the receipts.

Before turning on the calculator, he leaned back in his swivel chair, closed his eyes, and took a moment to reflect on the events of the past few months. In the spirit of the upcoming holiday, he realized he had a lot to be thankful for. Things were going very well for him, both in his professional life and personal life.

He opened his eyes and sat up in the chair. He smiled at the sight which greeted him. Earlier that day, Janet had surprised him with two gifts from the opening. One was a framed photo of her and Jack that Nick had taken and the other photo was of her, Jack and Taylor. He hadn't stopped staring at the photo of Janet and him until he'd absolutely had to go into the kitchen to check on that night's specials.

Now, he picked up the gold frame containing the picture of the three of them. While he liked it, he frowned as he noticed how drawn and pale Taylor's face had looked. Why hadn't he noticed it that night? Probably because he'd had too many things going on, he reasoned. Still, he recalled she'd hadn't said much nor had she'd eaten very much at all. He made a mental note to ask Janet if everything was all right with Taylor the minute she called.

And when would that be, he thought, checking his watch. Had she forgotten she was supposed to call him? Not very likely, he thought, with a devilish grin.

But still...

"Maybe they went some place," he told himself out loud. "Add up your receipts and the phone will ring."

But when he got yet another different total the third time he calculated, he gave up and stuffed the receipts into an envelope. He stood and stretched his muscles, willing the phone the ring.

Why hasn't she called?

=====

Janet had not left Taylor's bedside. She'd taken two sips of the coffee Terri had brought her and thrown the rest away.

"Taylor seems to have stabilized," Terri said, trying to offer comfort and hope to her friend.

"But she hasn't woken up, Terri. Why hasn't Taylor woken up?!"

"It's probably from the fever. Her body is trying to fight the infection."

Janet nodded, but she wished her daughter would open her eyes.

"Janet," Terri asked, placing a gentle hand on Janet's, "would you like me to call Jack to tell him what's going on?"

Janet vigorously shook her head.

"I want to wait," she explained. "There's nothing Jack can do."

"But I'm sure he'd want to know about this."

"Taylor is _my_ daughter, Terri. I'll tell Jack when I'm ready."

At Janet's sharp tone, Terri backed off.

"Of course, Janet. I respect your wishes."

Janet immediately apologized for the harshness of her words.

"I'm sorry, Terri. I'm just feeling really guilty right now."

"Why? This is not your fault."

"Yes, it is. If I had been paying closer attention to Taylor, I would've realized she wasn't feeling well. My focus has been divided. I told Taylor she was my first priority, and yet, I can't see that she's really sick? What kind of a mother does that make me?"

"Janet, you are a great mom. You knew Taylor wasn't feeling like herself, but the symptoms were very vague from what you told me. She didn't have a fever, she went to school, she was eating. You couldn't have known this was going to happen. She might have gotten better on her own without you having to do anything."

"But she didn't get better, Terri. She got worse. Very quickly. I can't think about anything else but my daughter. Jack is just going to have to understand."

"I'm sure he will," Terri said, deciding not to push the idea of telling him about Taylor at that moment.

=======

As it turned out, Terri didn't have to worry about it. An hour later, when Jack still hadn't heard from Janet, he decided to call Terri's house. He didn't want Janet to feel as though he were checking up on her, but at the same time, he wanted to know that everything was all right.

Thinking it was Terri with news, Travis grabbed the receiver on the first ring and said a hopeful "hello". He was surprised to hear Jack's voice.

"I'm sorry to be calling so late," Jack began.

"No, it's okay," Travis assured him. "I know you want to hear the latest, too. I wish I could give you an update, but I haven't heard from Terri for the past couple of hours. I thought it might be her when the phone rang."

"The latest?" Jack asked, confused. "Travis, what are you talking about?"

"Taylor," Travis replied, assuming Jack knew what had happened.

"Taylor?" Jack repeated. "What about Taylor?"

"You mean you don't...you don't know what happened?"

"No," Jack said, uneasiness creeping into his voice. "Travis, what happened to Taylor?"

"Oh, man, I'm sorry. I thought you knew."

"Knew what?!" Jack demanded, beginning to panic.

Travis quickly explained. "Taylor got sick on the flight here. They took her to the hospital as soon as the plane landed. Terri said it's some kind of an infection. It sounds pretty serious, but I don't know how Taylor's doing. Terri and Janet are still at the hospital."

Jack ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Poor Taylor. I wondered what was going on when I hadn't heard from Janet, but I never thought it would be something like this."

"I know what you mean. We'll call you as soon as we know anything. Okay?"

"Okay. Tell Janet I'm really sorry about this and that my thoughts and prayers are with her and Taylor."

"Will do."

As Jack hung up the phone, he'd made his decision. Yes, he would appreciate any and all phone calls, but he wasn't about to sit around and wait for them. He needed to get on a flight to Los Angeles. And he needed to get on one now.


	23. Chapter 23

Hi! :-) Thanks for your kind reviews!! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

=================

Chapter 23

After calling several airlines, Jack was able to book an afternoon flight. He woke up early the next morning and threw a few things into a carry-on bag. After showering, shaving and dressing in jeans and a blue polo shirt, he called his right-hand man Ben Wilson. He told him an emergency had arisen and that he needed to fly to Los Angeles. When he asked Ben if he would mind covering for him, Ben readily agreed.

"I'm willing to help," he told a grateful Jack.

"Thanks. I know we haven't worked together very long, but I appreciate you stepping up like this."

"No problem," Ben assured him. "You take care of whatever you need to. The restaurant will be in good hands."

=====

Later that morning, Jack was ready to leave for the airport when his phone rang. It was Nick.

"Did you know about Taylor?" Nick asked, after they'd exchanged a quick "hello".

"Yes. I'm heading out to L.A."

"Wow. Good for you. Janet needs you."

"I have to be there for her, Nick. I've let her down before. She has to know she can count on me."

"I understand. Anything I can do for you here?"

"No. I hate leaving the restaurant, but I trust the man I've put in charge."

"I can check on things if you want me to."

"Sure. That'd be great. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just do me a favor and keep me posted."

"Will do."

=====

"Dr. Davis," Janet asked anxiously, after he'd finished examining Taylor, "why hasn't my daughter woken up?"

"She's still fighting the infection," Dr. Davis informed a tired and shaken Janet and Terri.

"Isn't the medication helping?!" Janet asked, nearing hysteria.

"It is," he tried to assure the worried mother, "but it's going to take some time. Taylor had a very high fever when she was brought in. Her temperature has dropped a degree. I'm hoping her fever will break soon, and once it does, she should wake up."

"Is there anything else we can do, Doctor?" Terri asked.

"Not really. We're making her as comfortable as possible. The best thing you can do is to continue to be with her, talk with her, offer her your comfort."

"Thank you, Doctor," Terri said, ushering Janet away.

"Yes, thanks," Janet added absent-mindedly.

They returned to Taylor's room and searched for any signs that she was getting better.

"Terri," Janet said, "if you want to go home, go ahead. I'll be fine. I'm just going to park myself in front of my daughter's bed and let her know I'm here for her."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You've been with me all night. You need to go home and see your husband and son."

"I would like to go home just for a little while," Terri said. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Take longer than that," Janet said. "It's Thanksgiving Day. Spend time with your family."

"You and Taylor are my family, too," Terri said, tears gathering in her eyes. "This is not how I imagined the two of you would be spending Thanksgiving. I won't stay away too long."

The two women hugged, and after Terri gave Taylor a light kiss on her forehead, she left, promising to return soon.

======

A few hours later, Janet was stroking her daughter's hair and telling her how much she loved her when she heard the most familiar and comforting voice call out her name. Thinking she must have fallen asleep and was dreaming, she looked up anyway and saw Jack standing in the doorway with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"I have to be dreaming," Janet said. "I know there's no way you can be here."

"You're not dreaming," he said, stepping further into the room.

"But how?" Janet asked, rising from her chair to meet him halfway. "How do you even know about this?"

"When you didn't call me, I phoned Terri's place just to make sure everything was all right. Travis thought I knew what had happened. I'm so sorry, Janet."

"Oh, Jack," Janet said, her voice breaking.

And then she let him console her while she shed the tears she had been holding back for so long.

"It's going to be all right," he said, alternately smoothing her hair and rubbing her back.

His gaze landed on Taylor, who seemed so peaceful in slumber.

"Taylor is a fighter, and so are you. Your daughter is going to beat this, and you are going to be there with her every step of the way."

"I don't know, Jack," Janet said, in between sobs. "I keep thinking that Taylor is going to be taken from me."

"You can't think like that, Janet, because Taylor isn't going to leave you."

"Jack," Janet said, her voice filled with pain as she pulled away to look at him.

He gave her his handkerchief; she dabbed at her eyes to dry them.

"Jack," she repeated, "I...I have to tell you something."

"You know you can tell me anything," he said, keeping her close to him.

She nodded and tried to swallow the tears.

"Sometimes," she began, twisting the white cloth in her trembling hands, "I wasn't very nice to Todd, and I wasn't always the best wife to him. I made a lot of mistakes."

Jack felt the need to defend Janet. "I'm sure Todd make a lot of mistakes, too."

And I would like to tell you about them someday, he added silently.

"I guess so," she replied, not really focusing on what Jack was saying.

He could tell her mind had traveled to a different time and place and that he needed to let her speak.

Before she continued, she looked over at her daughter, and fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.

"How could I have ever doubted that I wanted that precious little girl? How could I have been so rotten?"

"Janet," Jack said, realizing she had just made a huge admission and that he did not know what she was talking about. "What are you saying? I don't understand."

"I," she began, her eyes downcast. "I wasn't exactly jumping for joy when I found out I was pregnant."

Then her head snapped up quickly. "Not that I ever, for one moment, thought of not having the baby because I never ever entertained that idea. Ever."

"From what I know about you, I wouldn't have thought you would have."

The tenderness Janet heard in Jack's voice was her undoing.

"It's just that...the reality of my life with Todd was so different than what I had pictured in my mind. You know?"

"I guess."

"We hadn't really bonded in our marriage," she sadly admitted, "but Taylor managed to bring us closer together. When I saw how thrilled Todd was that he was going to be a father, I slowly started to warm up to the idea that I was having his baby. Our marriage...our life together...it...it was just never the ideal situation that I thought it could or should be."

Janet looked at Jack's concerned face and then looked away.

"I should not be telling you all this," she said, as if she just realized to whom she was talking to.

"I'm glad you are," Jack said, gently massaging her arms. "It explains a lot, Janet."

"About what?" she asked, puzzled.

"About some things that happened that I hope to be able to tell you about. Someday."

Before she could say another word, he enveloped her in his strong arms once more and held her tightly against him.

"Just know, Janet, that you are a wonderful mother and that you are not going to lose Taylor. She loves you sooo much."

"I love her, too," Janet said, her voice thick with emotion. "She's my life, Jack. I could not go on if I lost her. I know I couldn't. The pain would be too much for me to handle."

"It's okay, sweetheart, because I know Taylor is going to come back to you. To us."

"I still can't believe you're here," Janet said, looking up at him through watery eyes, "but I'm so thankful you are. I need you, Jack. So much."

"Where else would I be?" he asked simply. "I know I've let you down before, but you're the woman I love, and this is exactly where I want to be."


	24. Chapter 24

Hi! :-) Thanks for those reviews!! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

===================

Chapter 24

It wasn't until Janet was alone, some time later when Jack had gone to get coffee for the two of them in the hospital cafeteria, that she took a moment to reflect on what Jack had said. He'd called her "the woman he loved". She loved him, too, but for some reason, she could not bring herself to say it to him. Although that didn't mean she didn't reciprocate his feelings, because she did, she knew her focus had to be on her child, first and foremost.

"Taylor, honey," Janet said, clasping her daughter's small hand in both of hers, "you have to pull through this. The doctor said your fever isn't as high as it was. That's a good sign. I know your body needs to fight off the infection, but I so want to see your beautiful eyes. We're all with you, honey. Please come back to us. Please."

Jack returned with the coffee a little while later and handed a cup to Janet.

"This isn't from the cafeteria," she said. "This actually tastes like coffee."

He chuckled at Janet's amazement.

"I cheated," he admitted, with a smile. "I went to the café across the street. I can get you a sandwich or a burger if you want."

"I'm not hungry," she said.

Jack knew Janet hadn't eaten much in the last day, but he didn't push because he realized concern for her daughter would diminish any kind of appetite she might have had.

A little while later, both of them were leaning against the metal railing of Taylor's bed, looking for any signs that she was coming to.

"Can I ask you a question?" Janet said.

"Of course."

"It's personal," she warned.

"I don't mind. Ask away."

"In the past eight years, did you ever...well, did you ever come close to marrying someone? Did you ever think about having a family?"

Jack shook his head. "No. I didn't want to get serious with anyone in Europe because I knew I would be returning to the U.S. At first, I was miserable there, but after a while, I decided to have some fun. But I didn't meet anyone I could see myself spending the rest of my life with. Because of that, I put thoughts of a family out of my mind. It doesn't mean I don't think about it because I do, but I knew it just wasn't the right time for anything like that."

The arrival of Terri halted further conversation between Jack and Janet.

"Oh, Jack," Terri said, after hugging Janet and asking about Taylor, "I'm so glad you're here. Travis told me about the phone call."

Terri looked at Janet to make sure she was all right with the way things had turned out. Janet nodded at her friend.

"It's okay, Terri. I'm glad Jack is here, too."

"Has the doctor said anything else about Taylor?"

"No. We haven't seen him in a while. The nurses check on her a lot, but she's still out of it."

Terri held Taylor's hand and offered comforting words to her.

"Uncle Travis sends his love, and Jeremy can't wait to see you, sweetie. He's sad that you're in the hospital, but I told him you were going to get well quickly and come stay with us."

After visiting for a while, Terri finally talked Janet into grabbing a bite to eat at the café. Jack offered to stay with Taylor. Janet reluctantly left her daughter's side, promising she would return soon.

===============

After being seated in the nearly empty restaurant and ordering a garden salad and an iced tea for Janet and a cup of coffee for herself, Terri hesitantly broached the subject of Jack.

"Are you really okay with Jack being here?" she asked. "Travis felt awful when I told him you didn't want Jack to know about Taylor."

"No, it's fine, Terri. Please tell that adorable husband of yours not to worry about it."

She gave the first hint of a smile since Taylor had gotten sick.

"What?" Terri asked, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Janet shook her head. "I was dumb for not wanting Jack to know. He's been great. I didn't think he would be able to come here, but look. He's here."

"He cares about you, Janet. You and Taylor. Very much."

"I know," she said, nodding. "He called me the 'woman he loves'."

"Oh, Janet, that's fantastic!" Terri said, looking for any ray of hope on this dreary day. "Now, what about you? How do you feel?"

Janet closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then opened them. "I've fallen in love with him all over again, Terri. Or maybe I never was completely _not_ in love with him. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Terri said, her voice thoughtful. "I think I do. Well, this is great!"

"Except I haven't told Jack. I sorta let the comment slide by, although it didn't. It's all I've thought about when I'm not thinking about Taylor's condition. But I can't say anything to him. Not yet."

Terri covered Janet's hand with hers. "I don't think there's ever been a better time. What are you so afraid of?"

"Of this," Janet said. "Of being so close to having everything I _think _I've ever wanted, only to lose it or see it slip it away again. I don't know what would happen to me if I lost Taylor, but I feel as though it's a very real possibility. To have Jack be in my life again and be so loving and sweet is wonderful. But it was wonderful once before, too, Terri, until it all came crashing down around us."

"You gotta give yourselves a chance," Terri advised. "I know Taylor is your main concern right now, and she should be but, Janet, how many people get the second chance you and Jack have been given? How can you _not_ want everything you didn't get the first time with the man you truly wanted to spend your life with?"

"You mean the ring, the wedding, the marriage, the happily ever after?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, Terri. Call me crazy, but I'm just not ready to jump into this with both feet. My eyes are wide open this time, and I want them to stay that way."

"Okay," Terri reasoned. "Your eyes are wide open. So, look around you, Janet. What do you see?"

Janet averted her eyes from her friend's piercing gaze.

"I know, I know," she said. "I have a man who's just traveled over a thousand miles to be with me in my time of need. I'm not taking his concern for me or for my daughter lightly, Terri. I know what a huge sacrifice he's made."

"And you wouldn't have been able to say anything if he hadn't come here, Janet, because you know the circumstances and why he wasn't going to be here in the first place."

"You're right. I'm being foolish. My only excuse is that I love him so much, I'm terrified I'm going to find a way to mess this up."

================

Jack leaned against the railing on Taylor's bed, talking to her as if she were awake.

"I know you're going to open those gorgeous eyes of yours any minute," he said. "And when you do, you are going to make your mother the happiest person in the world. You know what, Taylor? I've been thinking a lot about your mother and you. I never thought I'd be this close to your mom again, but we've managed to find our way back to each other. And it feels so wonderful and so right. I love your mother so much, and I'm pretty sure she loves me, too, even though she hasn't said the words to me. Do you think I could make you and your mom happy? I know you love your Uncle Nick, but I want to tell you a secret, Taylor. When the time is right, I'm going to ask your mom to marry me, and I hope, with all my heart, you will accept me into your life because I'm learning to love you as if you were my own daughter. Your mom asked me if I'd ever thought about having a family. Your mom and you, Taylor. That's the family I want."

"Mommy," Taylor whispered so softly Jack wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly.

"Taylor?" Jack asked, wanting to be certain she had spoken.

"Mommy," the little girl repeated, her eyelids beginning to flutter open. "Where's my mommy?"


	25. Chapter 25

Hi! :-) Thanks, as always, for your great reviews and support of this story! It means a lot to me. :-) This is a short chapter, but it should move the story along. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 25

To Jack's relief, a petite brunette nurse entered the room shortly after Taylor had spoken.

"I'm so glad you're here," Jack said. "I think Taylor is waking up."

"That's excellent news," the nurse said.

She gave Jack an encouraging smile and then turned her attention to the patient.

"I need to tell her mother," Jack said. "I'll be right back."

"Stay," Taylor said softly, trying to look in Jack's direction. "With me."

"But I was going to get your mother. She just stepped outside. She hasn't left your bedside."

"Stay," Taylor said again. "Please."

"Okay," Jack said, eager to tell Janet the good news but not wanting to upset the fragile little girl who looked so waif-like in the large bed.

The way she was staring at him melted his heart.

"Where is her mother?" the nurse asked.

"She's having a bite to eat at the café across the street."

"Okay. I'll call there after I page Dr. Davis."

"Thank you," Jack said appreciatively. "That would be great."

But the phone call wasn't necessary. Moments later, Janet walked into the room with Terri and cried out with joy when she saw Taylor was awake.

"You're awake!" Janet exclaimed, stating the obvious but not caring as she rushed to her daughter's side. "How are you feeling?"

"Kinda tired," Taylor said. "And hungry."

Terri beamed. "That's the best thing she could have said. I'll go find some soup for her and maybe some gelatin or pudding, too."

"Thanks, Terri."

The two women shared a relieved smile before Terri went in search of food.

The nurse had lowered the railing, so Janet sat on the edge of Taylor's mattress and smoothed her brow.

"What happened, Mommy?"

"Well, honey, you got really sick, so we had to bring you to the hospital."

"Did I miss the turkey?" she asked, disappointed.

Janet laughed. So did Jack.

"No, sweetie. When you're well enough, there will be turkey for you to eat."

She nodded and then noticed the IV in her arm.

"What's this?"

"That's how you are getting the fluids and the medication you need."

"Oh. Am I all better?" she asked. "I wanna go home."

"That's always a good sign," Dr. Davis said, as he entered the room. "But let's check you out so we can be sure you are getting better."

"Well, Doctor?" Janet asked anxiously, when he had completed his examination.

"Her temperature is about normal, and she doesn't appear to have any pain."

Janet sent up a silent prayer of thanks.

"I'd like to keep her here overnight and continue the IV. Tomorrow, we'll see what she eats for breakfast, and if she's stronger, we'll remove the IV and start her on oral medication. If she does all right, I'll release her tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you, Doctor. That would be wonderful."

"I'll be in tomorrow morning to check on her progress."

"Okay. I'll be here, too."

"You need to sleep tonight," he sternly advised Janet. "In a real bed."

"I will."

After the doctor left, Janet couldn't take her eyes off of her beautiful daughter.

"I'll never forget this Thanksgiving," she said, as Jack moved behind her and gently massaged her shoulders, "but I sure have a lot to be thankful for."


	26. Chapter 26

Hi, again! :-) I guess you could say I'm on a roll. LOL! Thanks so much for your fantastic reviews. You guys are the best, and I really appreciate every single one of them!! :-) I thought I may have a couple more chapters to write, but after having written this chapter, I'm now thinking the next thing I'll post will be the Epilogue. I'll have to see how that works, but I think I can cover everything else I want to include for this story in the Epilogue. In the meantime, hope you enjoy this chapter! :-)

* * *

Chapter 26 

"Are you having fun?"

Taylor nodded and told her mother she wanted to see Mickey and Minnie Mouse. And Goofy.

"Okay, then," Jack said, leading the charge. "Let's go find them!"

Taylor had been released from the hospital on Friday, and by Saturday afternoon, she wanted to go to Disneyland. She had to take it easy, but the doctor said she could enjoy some of the sights, but shouldn't go on any of the rides. That was fine with Taylor. She was having a ball meeting the various Disney characters, having her picture taken with them, and looking around at the fun things to do and see. She was also enjoying her mother's company and Jack's. She liked hearing her mother laugh and enjoyed seeing her smiling so much.

When Terri and Travis wanted to ride the Matterhorn, Janet looked at it longingly.

"Come with us," Terri urged. "Jack can watch Taylor and Jeremy."

"I haven't been on a roller coaster in years."

"Then it's time you enjoyed this one," Travis said. "And Space Mountain, too. Hey, you only live once."

Janet looked at Jack. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all. Better you on that contraption than me. I'll stay right here with Taylor and Jeremy. Go on. You deserve to have some fun."

"Okay," Janet said, getting excited. "Let's go guys!"

Jack laughed and smiled as he watched Janet behaving like a kid who had never been to an amusement park before. Taylor laughed, too, when she saw how silly her mother was acting.

"Mommy's happy again," Taylor said to Jack.

"She's happy because you're well," Jack said.

Taylor shook her head. "She's happy 'cause of you."

"Your mother makes me very happy, too," Jack told the smiling girl.

"I know. When I was sick, you said something about marryin' my mommy, didn't you?"

Jack looked at Taylor with amazement. "It's true you really can hear what people are saying. Yes, Taylor. I did tell you that I was going to ask your mother to marry me. When the time is right."

Sitting next to Jack on the bench, Taylor swung her legs back and forth as she looked down at the ground. "I wanted Uncle Nick to marry mommy," she said honestly.

And then she looked up at Jack.

"But Mommy's happy when she's around you."

"I know you love your Uncle Nick," Jack said, "and I would never do anything to change that. But your mom and I go way back, Taylor. We have a history, and I believe we belong together. We messed it up once, but I don't intend to mess it up this time."

Taylor nodded. "I talked to Uncle Nick this morning. He told me you love my mommy and that she loves you, too. Uncle Nick told me he would always be there for me."

"I know he will be," Jack confirmed. "He's a great man. I'm glad to know him, and I know your mommy is thankful he's in her life."

"I want my mommy to be happy," Taylor said, giving Jack a spontaneous, heartfelt hug. "Uncle Nick said you and my mommy should be together, so I want that, too."

While keeping an eye on Jeremy who was sleeping in his stroller, Jack held the little girl close to him.

"That's so sweet of you, Taylor," he said, her words impacting his emotions more than he thought they would. "I promise I am going to do everything I can to make sure you and your mother are happy and content if your mother agrees to share her life with me as my wife."

* * *

Later that evening, Jack and Janet took advantage of the unusually balmy weather by walking along the beach after Taylor had gone to sleep. Terri and Travis had agreed to keep an eye on her and encouraged the two of them to take some time for themselves. 

"You've been so wonderful," Janet said to Jack, as they held hands and strolled along the sand, listening to the waves crashing against the rocks.

"It was time, don't you think?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know I wasn't always there for you, Janet, when I should have been. I wanted to be with you, but I let other people and things distract me from what was really important. I've learned my lesson."

"Well," Janet admitted, "I wasn't always there for you either. Emotionally, I mean. I held back because I was afraid of getting hurt. I started to do that again when Taylor got sick and you came here, but I realized I either trust you or I don't."

Jack stopped their progress and turned to face the woman he very much wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "Which is it, Janet?" he asked plaintively, his eyes searching her face for the truth. "Do you trust me or don't you?"

With moonlight spilling down on them and the water calmly lapping against the shore, Janet graced Jack with her biggest and brightest smile. "I trust you, Jack Tripper. I love you. I think I always have, and I know I always will."

Before Janet could say anything else, Jack swept the love of his life into his arms and twirled her around in the air. She gasped in surprise and then laughed at the sheer thrill and pleasure of being in his arms. They would always be together. Somehow, she knew that now when it had never been so clear to her before.

"Janet," he said, a bit breathless from his display of exuberance, "you have made me the happiest man alive! Yes!"

Still holding her in his strong arms halfway up in the air, he looked at her and smiled. "I love you. So very much. I know we said we'd take things slow, but why should we, Janet? Taylor getting sick has taught me so much. We don't know what life is going to throw our way, but I know I want to be with you. And Taylor. I want that family you asked me about. Janet?"

"Yes, Jack?" she asked, tears of joy filling her eyes as she thought about what he was going to ask her.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she answered with pure jubilation echoing into the still, warm night. "Yes, Jack. I will marry you. I would be honored to be your wife. But wait," she said, after he'd twirled her again and then set her back down, even though she knew there was no way her feet were touching the sand. "I promised Taylor we would include her in this. I can't officially accept until we talk to her. I'm sorry, Jack."

"It's okay," he said, a devilish gleam in his clear blue eyes. "We have her blessing."

"What? How?"

"We talked. Your daughter is very perceptive and very smart. We also have Nick to thank. She wants you to be happy, Janet. And she said she knows you're happy when you're with me."

"Oh, Jack," Janet said, drawing him into her arms. "I _am_ happiest when I'm with you and when I don't want to smack you," she added playfully.

"Hopefully," Jack said, his grin just as wide as Janet's, "that won't happen too often or, you know, at least you'll feel badly afterwards, and I'll get what I want."

"See?" she said, but she was laughing and smiling, "that's exactly what I'm talking about."

"Janet, Janet, Janet," Jack said teasingly, continuing to hold her close, "you know you love it and me."

"Yeah," she said, still giggling as she gazed into his handsome face. "Unfortunately, I do. I guess there's no hope or help for me, huh?"

Her dark eyes twinkled mischievously; Jack shook his head.

"Shut up and kiss me," he finally said.

And that's exactly what Janet did.


	27. Epilogue

Hi! :-) Well, this is it! The final chapter of my story. I've enjoyed writing it, and I'm thankful for the response it has received. :-) You're the best to review each chapter!! I've appreciated all your comments very much!! I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Take care!!

* * *

Epilogue  
__

_New Year's Eve _

At the stroke of midnight, Jack and Janet would say their vows and become husband and wife in front of their family and friends. They could not think of a more appropriate day to be married. They wanted to start out the new year as a married couple.

Taylor and Terri were sharing matron and maid of honor duties while Janet's sister Jenny was her bridesmaid, and her daughter was the flower girl. Jeremy was the ring bearer. Larry was Jack's best man. Nick and Jack's brother Lee were groomsmen. Janet's parents had flown in for the occasion; Jack's parents had driven from San Diego. After much discussion, Jack and Janet agreed. The best place, the only really meaningful place, to hold their wedding was at "Jack's Bistro". It just felt right to be back in the town where so many years of their lives and life experiences had occurred.

"Janet, you look stunning," Terri said, when the two women had a moment alone in Jack's office.

Janet smiled and blushed. "Thanks."

"I know I said that at your wedding to Todd, too, and I meant it, but this time, well, there's a glow and a contentment about you that I have to say was not present when you married Todd."

"This is right," Janet said, as Terri helped her with her floor-length, off-white dress that had long sleeves and a bodice decorated with hand-sewn pearls. "I married Todd for a lot of wrong reasons. And now that Jack and Nick have told me the truth about what he did, I'm slowly starting to let go of my guilt."

"Good for you," Terri said, as she adjusted Janet's veil. "You can see now how desperate he was to keep you away from Jack. And with good reason. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the two of you found your way back to each other and worked out your differences."

Janet agreed. "It also makes me wonder if that's why he was so happy when I got pregnant. Of course, it tied me to him even more. But I want to believe he loved Taylor as much as he said he did."

"I'm sure he did," Terri said, not wanting Janet to have any clouds hanging over her head as she exchanged vows of holy matrimony with Jack.

"I want to believe he did, too. And that's why I want Taylor to keep his last name as part of her full legal name even though Jack is going to adopt her and officially, her last name will be 'Tripper'."

"Just like her mother," Terri said and gave Janet a warm hug.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, but it was a knock Janet had been waiting a long time to hear.

"Chrissy!" she cried, when her friend and former roommate hesitantly entered the room. "I've been so anxious to see you!"

"Janet," Chrissy said, overcome with emotion, as she looked at her friend in her wedding gown. "I can't believe you and Jack are actually getting married. But, of course, I think it's great, and I wouldn't have missed this for anything."

They shared an embrace that melted the years and the distance away.

"Where's your husband, Ron?" Janet asked, after they both took a few moments to recover from not having seen each other in years.

"He's in the dining area. He wanted me to have my reunion with you first. He's getting acquainted with Jack and Mr. and Mrs. Roper and Mr. Furley. I don't think he's met Larry yet," she said and then reminded Janet of her trademark laugh.

"I don't think I want to miss that," Terri said, extending her hand to Chrissy. "I'm Terri Alden-Whitman. Nice to meet you, Chrissy."

"Oh, sure," Chrissy said, shaking Terri's hand. "It's nice to meet you, too. I think it's great you've all stayed in touch."

"I'd like us to stay in touch, too, Chrissy," Janet said.

"I'd like that, too," she replied. "Especially since I'm gonna have a baby in a few months. Jack introduced me to Taylor. She's great, Janet. I know I could learn a lot from you."

"Congratulations!" Janet and Terri said simultaneously.

And then the three women shared a laugh and a hug that could only mean old friendships had been restored and new friendships had been formed.

* * *

With the tables pushed to one side for the ceremony, Janet emerged from Jack's office when the "Wedding March" began to play. On her father's arm, she walked down the aisle to meet her husband-to-be, who looked ever so dashing in a black tuxedo. Janet's heart skipped a beat when she actually stood beside him. This was really going to happen. She was going to become Mrs. Jack Tripper. 

She felt the last of her resentment, anger, sadness, regret and guilt towards Todd lift from her as Jack slipped her gold wedding ring onto the third finger of her left hand after saying "I do" when the clergyman asked him if he took Janet to be his lawfully wedded wife.

Jack longed to brush the tears from her eyelashes as she looked at him, trying to show him all the love she had for him in her heart. He nodded covertly that he understood.

When Janet placed the wedding band on his finger after saying "I do", Jack's heart had never been lighter. This is what he'd wanted all along. It had just taken him a while to figure it out. As he gazed at their joined hands, he knew, no matter what the future held, he would never ever remove the ring his wife had so lovingly and carefully placed on his finger.

For better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in good times and in bad, Jack and Janet were husband and wife and always would be.

* * *

"Isn't it great to see everyone?" Jack asked Janet, as the newlyweds danced together at the Bistro. "Even Cindy, although I did keep an eye on her before the ceremony. I didn't want any, well, you know, unfortunate accidents to happen that would spoil our wedding night. In fact, I still have one eye on her every movement. If she comes anywhere near me..." 

Janet laughed at Jack's silliness and then grew serious as she answered her husband's question. "Yes. I love seeing everyone, even Cindy and her accident-prone self. Thank you for arranging all this, Jack. It really means a lot to me."

"I want this to be a night you will never forget, my darling wife."

Janet knew she couldn't and wouldn't ever forget this night. It was too special and too perfect.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"It's one I've always wanted to know the answer to and yet, when we were together before, I never asked."

"I'm intrigued," Jack said. "What's the question?"

"When did you know you were attracted to me as more than a roommate? As more than a friend?"

"That's easy," Jack said and smiled. "I saw you as more than my roommate and my friend the day I danced with you in the studio when you were trying to make your lifelong dream of being a dancer come true. I saw something in you that day that made me want to be with you and take care of you. I've always admired you, my adorable, lovable, spirited wife."

"Oh, Jack," Janet said, becoming emotional all over again. "I think that's the nicest compliment you've ever paid me. To think that I was so down on myself that day, and you were the one who made me feel better about myself. I loved you for that, Jack Tripper, and for the many other wonderful things you have done for me."

"I think," he said, hearing the music and getting her going with the beat, "they're playing our song. Mrs. Tripper."

* * *

I'll always remember,  
The song they were playing,  
The first time we danced and I knew 

As we swayed to the music,  
And held to each other,  
I fell in love with you

Could I have this dance  
For the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner  
Every night,  
When we're together  
It feels so right,  
Could I have this dance  
For the rest of my life

I'll always remember,  
That magic moment,  
When I held you close to me

As we move together,  
I knew forever,  
You're all I'll ever need

Could I have this dance  
For the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner  
Every night,  
When we're together  
It feels so right,  
Could I have this dance  
For the rest of my life

Could I have this dance  
For the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner  
Every night,  
When we're together  
It feels so right,  
Could I have this dance  
For the rest --of --my life!!

* * *

"I want to share all my dances with you," Jack whispered seductively into his wife's ear, "but would you mind if I had one dance with Taylor? Nick is monopolizing her, and I want it to stop." 

Janet laughed at Jack's mock exasperation and then told him to go for it.

"Then Nick can monopolize _my_ time," she teased.

* * *

"I've never seen you look happier," Nick said to Janet, as they danced to a slow tune. 

"Thanks, Nick. You've been a great friend to me, and I want you to know I couldn't have made it this far without you."

"Yeah, you would have," he said and shrugged. "But you probably wouldn't have had as much fun."

Janet laughed. "This is true."

"Did I tell you how happy I am for Taylor that Jack is adopting her? I know Todd was my friend, more or less, but I also know he didn't do right by you and Jack. I hope you're not too upset with me for not telling you sooner about what he did to Jack."

"No, not at all. I would never hold that against you. I wouldn't have been able to deal with it anyway. Now, it's water under the bridge, and I am free from beating myself up over him. We both made a mistake. I'll always make sure Taylor knows about her father, but I know, in my heart, my daughter and I are moving on to a much better life."

"Amen to that," Nick said and gave the bride a light kiss on her cheek. "I wish you and Jack and Taylor nothing but happiness."

"I'm so glad you're going to be in our lives," Janet said. "I know I'm a better person because of it."

* * *

"Are you happy?" Jack asked Taylor. 

They sat down at one of the tables after their dance. Taylor wanted some punch.

She nodded and smiled.

"Good," Jack said. "I'm glad you're okay with all of this."

Taylor climbed onto Jack's lap and wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"Thank you for wanting to be my daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too, my darling girl," Jack said, his voice thick with emotion. "We are going to have the best life. You'll see."

* * *

Two months into married life, Janet called Jack and Taylor into the living room for a family meeting. 

"What's up?" Jack asked. "I was in the middle of cooking dinner."

"I have an announcement to make," Janet said, unable to keep the happiness from her voice.

"Well, tell us what it is," Jack said, getting caught up in his wife's enthusiasm.

"I'm pregnant!" she declared loudly. "Jack, honey, we're going to have a baby. Taylor, sweetie, you get to be a big sister. Isn't it wonderful?!"

"It's fantastic!" Jack said, pulling Janet into his arms.

He started to twirl her and then thought better of it.

"That might not be good for the baby."

"I'm gonna have a sister or a brother?" Taylor asked, excited.

"Yes, sweetheart. Won't that be great?"

"Yeah! Can I call Danielle and tell her?"

"Okay. But don't talk too long. I want us to share this news as a family."

When Jack and Janet were alone, Jack drew his wife into his arms.

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby. This is so wonderful."

"You've been a great father to Taylor. I know you're going to be wonderful with your own son or daughter."

"But I won't treat them any differently," Jack swore. "I promise."

"I know, Jack. That's what makes you such a terrific dad."

"Wow, Janet. I can't believe I have everything I have ever wanted."

"Me, too," Janet said, running her forefinger along her husband's strong jaw line. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, babe."

Their lips met in a kiss that had them savoring the taste and the feel of one another. Jack pulled Janet closer and ran his fingers through her hair while she delighted in being so near to him and being able to bask in the glow of her wonderful news.

"Just wait until tonight," she whispered, with the sweet promise of what was to come, "when we are alone and can really celebrate this momentous occasion."

Jack glanced at the clock on the wall and wondered if six o'clock was too early to send Taylor to bed for the night. Sadly, he concluded that it was but that didn't stop him from wishing the hours away until he would have his vivacious and willing wife all to himself.

* * *

In late June, Janet and Jack received word from Chrissy that she had given birth to a darling baby girl she and her husband had named Veronica Christine. 

"I'll have two 'Ronnies' to keep track of," Chrissy said and snorted as she talked to Janet on the phone. "I hope I don't get them confused."

"I think it's adorable," Janet told her friend. "Congratulations to you and Ron. Send us pictures soon, okay?"

"We will. I hope you don't mind if I call you a lot."

"I don't mind at all," Janet assured the new mom.

"She's so tiny," Chrissy said, still in awe of having given birth to her daughter. "But we love her so much."

"That's all you have to do," Janet said, looking at her daughter who was coloring in her book on the floor in the family room. "Just love her and take care of her and let her know you would do anything for her."

As Janet ended the conversation with Chrissy, she patted her own growing stomach and knew that neither Taylor nor the baby she was carrying would ever doubt that they were loved and wanted.

* * *

Since Janet couldn't travel, Terri, Travis and Jeremy came to the Trippers' house for Thanksgiving. The day before, Janet began having contractions and by that evening, her water broke and they were headed for the hospital so she could give birth. 

Jack and Janet had decided not to find out the gender of the baby, so six hours later, they were exhausted but elated to learn they were the proud parents of a healthy baby boy.

"We have a son!" Jack exclaimed, after he cut the umbilical cord. "Janet, this is so wonderful."

"I'm so happy," Janet said, reaching for his hand as they watched the doctor and the nurses tending to him. "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

"Handsome, I think, would be a better word," Jack teased.

"I'm too tired to argue with you," Janet said.

"Good," Jack said, knowing he would pay for that remark when his wife was feeling stronger. "You did great, Janet. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, sweetie."

She perked up when the nurse brought their baby to her and placed him in her arms.

"Hello, my beautif...handsome boy," she corrected herself, looking at Jack who couldn't stop smiling. "I'm your mommy and this is your daddy, and we are going to take such good care of you."

"Shall we tell him what his name is?" Jack asked.

"Sure."

"Welcome to the world, Timothy James Tripper," his parents said in unison.

"I have a feeling this little guy is going to be called TJ," Janet said, treasuring the feel of his soft skin against her finger.

"Probably once he joins the baseball team," Jack said.

"Whatever he does," Janet said, looking at her husband with love-filled eyes, "he'll know that we support him 100 percent."

"You got that right," Jack said and kissed his wife on her cheek as she closed her eyes and fell asleep with Timothy content in her arms.

* * *

Thanksgiving Day was a quiet celebration of love and thanks and a quickly thrown together turkey dinner. 

"At least Mommy and Timothy are here with us," Taylor said.

"That's right," Terri said. "And I'm going to go peek in on them again."

Jack laughed as he watched Terri and Taylor tiptoe towards the bedroom he shared with Janet and for the time being, their newborn son.

"Do I sense Terri wanting another child?" Jack asked Travis.

"We've talked about it," Travis admitted. "We probably will have another baby. They're a lot of work, but they are so much fun, too."

"Are you sure you're a confirmed bachelor?" Jack asked Nick. "Don't you see all that you're missing out on? You, too, Larry."

"Most definitely," Nick said. "But that doesn't mean I can't spoil your kids because that's exactly what I plan to do."

"I agree with Nick," Larry said. "I love being known as Uncle Larry. What else do I need?"

* * *

"My kids" Jack thought, later that night as he recalled Nick's words. Taylor and Timothy were his children, and he couldn't be happier about that. 

"I have everything I need," he said, looking up and giving thanks. "And to think it all started in Apartment 201 in Santa Monica. It's been a great life," he added, as he turned down the light in the bedroom and climbed into the bed to lie next to his beautiful wife who was sound asleep. He wrapped his arm around her waist, kissed her cheek, and told her how much he loved her.

I wouldn't change a thing, he thought, and then let the peacefulness of his full and blessed life lull him to sleep.

THE END!!!! :-)

(Song Credit: "Could I Have This Dance?" by Anne Murray)


End file.
